The Alternate Life
by Sakura Seizon
Summary: A darkness is after Makoto. Even in death it tracks her through time twisting her mortal life into a world of pain. Pain has no limits for the dead. After two thousand years Makoto returns to Crystal Tokyo to all her beloved, but the battle has only begun


Welcome to my world of Fanfics, since this is my first I ask you take it easy also because it is my favorite, be nice. This is a Jupiter fanfic and is meant entirely for Jupiter fans, but I think anyone would like. Moving on I just need to say, no I don't own any of the characters created by Takeuchi-sensei and thank Kami-sama she created them instead of me. So I make no claims to them by writing this, HOWEVER the villains are mine so don't rip them off or anything (If you do you're really desperate cause they're not that great.). I have to say that the idea of the "Younger Senshi" and Kimeko Aino did come from Douglas Helm, but the characters in my story are not the same. It's just that I did love his idea of younger Senshi so I elaborated. Well that's enough Chit-chat, so if I haven't chased you away please keep reading. It's a good story in my opinion, just be warned it is slightly violent and I was depressed at the time of writing it so the ending might not be as you expected. Please, please, please e-mail if you really liked it (yeah right) or even if you really hated it I'd love to hear your wonderful praises or how much you hate my guts and say I'm the suckiest fanfic writer in the world. I would be eternally grateful for any comments, though realize don't be too cruel or I'll seek out one of your fanfics and tell you what I think, or if you haven't written any you shouldn't be talking. Anyway, write me at sakura_seizon@hotmail.com with any questions comments or snide remarks. I'd love to know. Enjoy!!!   
  
The Alternate Life  
  
By: Sakura Seizon  
  
PART 1: To Kill a Senshi  
  
Sailor Moon stood, with the other four Senshi, facing the humanoid youma. It grinned devilishly and revealed its long pointed teeth. The black blade it carried crackled with dark energy. Throwing out a blast from its hand toward the Senshi, everyone was pushed back except Jupiter, who stood her ground even when Sailor Moon was blown into her.  
  
"Die Sailor Moon!" The youma released a great blast from its body and the entire area was filled with a bright light.  
  
"What the hell's happening?" Jupiter said as the light enveloped her and Sailor Moon. She soon found that she was no longer by Sailor Moon and spotted her some distance away looking confused. Jupiter attempted to reach her, but some power in the light hindered her movements. The youma was suddenly behind her and as it brought the blade down, Jupiter moved, but instead of striking her in the chest it struck her shoulder. It was enough; Makoto fell in agonizing pain as the cut burned with negative energy. The youma left her lying there and crept silently, but quickly towards the baffled Sailor Moon.  
  
"Usagi-chan, lookout!" Makoto yelled painfully. Sailor Moon turned to see the youma running towards her, she threw up her arms as the black blade came close, but it never hit. Sailor Moon looked up and saw Jupiter struggling to hold the youma off with her good arm. "Run Usagi-chan! Now get the others!" Jupiter yelled at her. Sailor Moon pulled out of the trance, but the youma was faster. It grabbed Makoto's injured shoulder and slashed her exposed side with its blade. Jupiter cried out and although her fuku protected her blood began to appear from the wounds. "Damn it." She cursed painfully. The youma was furious and, forgetting Sailor Moon, turned on Sailor Jupiter. As Jupiter tried to get up the youma shoved her head fiercely into the ground, then raised its blade to finish the fallen Senshi off. Sailor Moon turned and gazed with horror at the scene. The youma brought the blade down, but Sailor Moon stood over Jupiter and stopped the blade with her Cutie Moon Rod.   
  
"Foolish Senshi you'll both be dead anyway." The youma grinned evilly.  
  
"I won't allow you to kill her!" Sailor Moon growled back. The struggle between Sailor Moon and the youma was beginning to favor the beast because of his great strength, but Sailor Moon was determined. They combated for a few moments sparks flew from he blade and the rod, but the youma was pushing Sailor Moon back and her arms were weakening.  
  
"Shabon Spray!" Mercury's misty illusion cleared the light that had been covering them.  
  
"Venus Love Me Chain!" The chain wrapped around the youma's shoulders and pulled him away from Sailor Moon.  
  
"Burning Mandala!" The rings of fire shot out and struck the youma from every direction. The youma fell back dazed and in pain, the Senshi surrounded it.  
  
"For hurting my friends you'll be destroyed," Sailor Moon raged. The other Senshi had rarely seen her so angry. "Moon Princess Halation!" She shouted and the youma was turned to dust.   
  
"Is everyone alright?" Minako asked.  
  
"Jupiter, Mako-chan are you alright?" Sailor Moon had gone to her fallen friend who was struggling to get up, but looked less than capable of doing it. Mercury approached, scanning with her computer. Her mouth suddenly dropped into a frown and a look of concern came into her eyes.  
  
"Someone call an ambulance, quickly." She said firmly. Jupiter collapsed into the full support of Sailor Moon breathing heavily. "There is extensive bleeding from both her shoulder and side. Her collarbone has been fractured and a slight concussion in evident. We have to get her out of here." Jupiter transformed back into Makoto Kino, her vision was blurring, and her body hurt.   
"I'm sorry everyone I was careless." She managed.  
  
"Don't say anything you been hurt seriously." Rei said quickly.  
  
"Mako-chan this was my fault." Usagi cried. Makoto slipped under the heavy blanket of unconsciousness and never heard Sailor Moon's last words.  
  
***  
  
"Cheer up Usagi-chan, Mako-chan will be alright you know how tough she is." Minako's voice held worry and it did not help Usagi to hear it. They all sat with Luna and Artemis in the hospital waiting room, it had been several hours since they had arrived with Makoto and they had heard nothing. Rei was growing increasingly edgy at the silence and heavy atmosphere of worry.  
  
"Usagi, will you please lighten up!" She finally released her tension. "It wasn't your fault." Rei talked softer, realizing the first approach had not been very smart.   
  
"Rei is right Usagi-chan," Ami added, "Mako-chan knew what she was doing. There was no way you could've reacted against the youma. You know anyone of us would've done the same." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Makoto wouldn't want you blaming yourself for this." Usagi just sighed. She had heard everything they said, but her mind was still on Makoto. This is my fault. She could've been killed. Usagi thought, then gazing off a heavy silence filled the room. For some time there was no sound until the creek of a swinging door brought everyone out of their own thoughts. The doctor walked out holding a note pad and pen, wearing a white coat and stethoscope.   
  
"You are the friends of Kino-san?" He asked to the four girls. "May I ask have her parents been notified?"  
  
"I'm afraid, Sensei, Makoto doesn't have any parents." Ami said softly. The doctor went silent he was at a slight indisposition from the new knowledge.   
  
"Please, Sensei, may we see Mako-chan?" Usagi asked desperately.   
  
"You may, she's in room 313 down the hall, but she hasn't woken up yet." He said glad to change the subject.  
  
"Will she be alright?" Minako's dreaded question finally came out. The doctor looked away, then at the floor before answering.  
  
"The injuries were serious and caused a severe amount of blood loss, but she seems to be holding up quite well. She'll probably be in bed for about a week though no strain should be put on her or it could cause further damage." The news was not great, but everyone's heart heaved a sigh at it.   
  
"Thank you Sensei." Ami said politely and they all bowed. The doctor left and they slowly made their way down the hall. Slowly they opened the door into the dimly lit room. It was dark inside except for a single light clipped next to the bed. Machines that monitored heart rate, blood pressure, and other measure of Makoto's life extended their wires and tubes towards her motionless form. An oxygen mask covered her face and before entering they all listened to the steady, but slow inhale and exhale of Makoto's breathing. They walked over and surrounded the bed. Rei stood there a few moments with a frown on her face.  
  
"I feel conflict here." She said darkly. Ami pulled out her computer.  
  
"Rei is right," She said while scanning with the miniature computer. "That youma's blade was charged with negative energy. Mako-chan's own Sailor Senshi energy is fighting to negate it out. Probably the reason she's still unconscious." Usagi took Makoto's hand and squeezed it. I'm sorry Mako-chan. She thought. Sometime later, the others, by the doctors orders, had left the hospital, but Usagi was more persistent and insisted upon staying with Makoto through the night. The doctor finally gave in and allowed only Usagi to remain.  
  
Usagi was sleeping in one of the hospital chairs by Makoto's bed, when the first rays of sunlight shone through the window. The night had been quiet except for periodic check-ins by the doctor and nurses. Usagi blinked and when she realized again why she was here, a frown returned to her face. Mako-chan wake up, please. She thought to herself. She squeezed the tall girl's hand again, but this time it was accepted with a return squeeze and ever so slowly, Makoto's eyes opened to the morning sun.   
  
"Mako-chan?" Usagi whispered. Her eyes filled with tears, but unwilling to let her friends hand go she allowed them to run down her cheeks and onto the bed. Makoto became aware of her situation and gave her friend a smile. Unable to use her other arm, Makoto slipped her hand out of Usagi's grasp and removed the oxygen mask.   
  
"Usagi-chan what are you doing here?" Her voice was slightly weak while asking the question. Makoto knew something was bothering Usagi as she just stood their tears falling from her eyes uncontrollably. Makoto took hold of the bed railing and, despite the pain, pulled herself to a sitting position. Usagi quickly put out an arm to support her.  
  
"No, you shouldn't move you'll hurt yourself." Usagi said in a frightened.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be okay." Makoto said reassuringly, but she felt dizzy as the pain in her head increased, she rested back against Usagi's arm.  
  
"Baka" Usagi said happily. Unable to control her guilt any longer, Usagi wrapped her arms around Makoto and began to sob. "I'm sorry Mako-chan. I didn't mean for you to get hurt!" She blurted out. Makoto was stunned for a moment. Why would Usagi believe this was her fault? Makoto suddenly realized what was wrong and her expression softened.  
  
"Usagi-chan, this wasn't your fault. How can you say that? I would do anything to protect you." Makoto said softly.  
  
"I should have been able to defend myself, not have you get killed for me." Usagi sobbed.  
  
"Usagi, I'm not dead." Makoto said firmly.  
  
"But you could've been." Usagi replied.  
  
"I saw you protect me, Usagi, but I had the duty of protecting you and if anyone, it was I who failed for not being able to stop it." Makoto explained.  
  
"That's not fair to you Mako-chan." Usagi took a step back. "You could've been killed."  
  
"You don't understand Usagi-chan." Makoto laid back. "For me to be unable to protect you would be worse than death. I don't want you believing this was your fault. It was an accident. The youma was powerful we both could've been seriously injured, but we weren't that's what matters. Speaking of which," Makoto's voice became stern, but it wasn't real. " I saw you combating with that youma with your rod. That was a foolish thing to do Usagi-chan."  
  
"Nothing you wouldn't do in my place Mako-chan." Usagi replied cleverly.  
  
"Thank you Usagi." Makoto said. Usagi smiled and the two friend began to converse forgetting the past days horrors, until the doctor finally managed to get Usagi to leave.   
  
***  
  
"So Mako-chan gets to come home today, then?" Rei questioned.  
  
"Yes, the doctor was very impressed by the speed of her recovery. We should go after school to help her get home." Ami replied.  
  
"Speaking of Mako-chan, has anyone informed her of this latest threat?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Are you sure that is wise, Artemis?" Minako asked. "I mean we all know how strong-headed Makoto can be and we wouldn't want her fighting before she's strong enough."   
  
"But she does have a right to know as a Senshi." Luna added.  
  
"True." Everyone agreed.  
  
"So has anyone discovered anything new about this threat's plot." The white cat asked changing the subject.  
  
"My analysis of the last youma showed extreme amounts of negative energy. This causes for their great strength and power. They tend to be incredibly violent when enraged. The reason for their attacks seems to be only for energy, nothing more so far." Ami read off the data her computer had filed.  
  
"The fire reading showed no faces, but the aura was deadly and consuming. I have a scary feeling about it; so I think we should be very careful." Rei said warily   
  
"Right." The cats said in unison. Usagi studied Rei's features. She's hiding something. I can tell there's something she's not willing to tell us. I'll find out later. Usagi thought.  
  
"If we've discussed everything, then the meeting is over." Luna said. "Anyway if you don't hurry up you'll all be late for school." On hearing this, Usagi snapped out of her trance.  
  
"What?!" She shot a glance at her watch. She sprinted down the temple steps with Ami close behind. "Haruna-sensei's gonna kill me!" She wailed and disappeared down the street. Luna and Artemis soon departed after them. Minako started to leave when Rei caught her and gave her a grave look. Minako understood the stare and followed her into the temple.  
  
"So how are you today, Kino-san? Ready to go home?" The nurse asked cheerfully as she made the bed.  
  
"Yes, I am, just waiting for my friends to arrive." Makoto answered as she pulled on her socks. She had refused all help from the nurses, and made it clear she could take care of herself. Makoto had only her school uniform to wear and it made her uneasy to see the bloodstains left from her injuries. Have to fix that. She thought to herself. Her body was stiff from lying down so long and although she wouldn't admit it to anyone her shoulder bothered her a bit and she was worn out. Makoto sat down to rest herself and wait for Usagi and the others. As she sat her mind drifted back to the battle, that had put her in this condition. That youma was so strong. Its target was definitely Sailor Moon. Thinking deeper, she began to imagine what could've happened. I could've died, but worse Usagi could've been hurt or killed.  
  
"Mako-chan?" The voice drew her out her dark thoughts. "Mako-chan are you alright?" Ami directed the question.  
  
"Yes, Yes, just thinking." She said cheerfully.  
  
"Well don't turn all serious like that again, Kami-sama freak me out." Rei said with a shudder. "Mako-chan being serious? What next Usagi passing tests?"   
  
"HEY!" Usagi protested loudly.  
  
"I'm sorry Rei-chan." Makoto apologized.  
  
"Rei is right, you can think all you want when you're fully recovered. Right now, you need rest and care. Don't think we can't see you hiding the pain. You'll get the very best car I have to offer." Minako said confidently and placed her hands on her hips. Usagi watched as Makoto turned pale.  
  
Look what you did Minako-chan! You haven't even started and already you've begun to kill Mako-chan." Rei said sarcastically. "Don't worry, Mako-chan will protect you from Minako's care." She placed a hand on Makoto's shoulder. This started an argument between the blond and black haired girls. The others laughed and helped Makoto out of the room.  
  
***  
  
"So there appears to be a defiant force on this planet." A dark form gazed into the black mirror. "This could mean the pure energy is here. I want it when it is at its strongest. Youma go gather energy and kill all else." The dark figure thought a moment. "Who wishes to kill these Sailor Senshi? They obstruct our path."  
  
"I shall, Lord." A youma that looked much like a teenage girl walked out of the shadows and knelt before the dark figure. "I wish to make them suffer for Arcane's death."  
  
"Then you, Archane, go and kill them. Kill the one dressed in green first, she is injured and weak now, an easy victory." The dark lord said.  
  
"Thank you, Lord." The girl replied. I'll make Jupiter suffer for killing my brother. She'll wish she'd died by his blade before I get through with her. She thought and disappeared back into the shadows.  
  
"And you my loyal subject," He said to the departed girl. "Shall die for a noble cause." He gave a low evil laugh and walked back into the mirror.  
  
***  
  
Usagi and the others had escorted Makoto to her apartment and after much protest from her got her resting in her room while they cleaned up.  
  
"What? Why can't I help?" Minako protested loudly.  
  
"Quiet down, Minako-chan, you'll wake Mako-chan and it was hard enough getting her to rest." Ami whispered. "Anyway, Usagi and I will handle the cooking, you and Rei try to clean her place up a bit, Okay?"  
  
"Ami's right, Minako-chan we wouldn't want Mako-chan getting any sicker." Rei added sarcastically. Minako turned red with anger and stormed out of the kitchen. Rei ceased her snickering when she caught Ami's stern gaze and hastily left the two alone in the kitchen. The four girls managed to get their assigned tasks done with little confusion or argument, but keeping the noise level down did not work as well. In her room, Makoto listened as a heavy pot was dropped on the floor and Usagi began to wail. My poor kitchen. She sighed, but then rolled over and slowly allowed sleep to over come her.  
  
The day carried on into evening and as Makoto slept, comfortably, her friends carried on with their business of homework and studying. As they sat Usagi daydreamed, Ami studied, Rei worked, and, Minako thought about what Rei had said to her that morning. A sudden scream sliced through the silence and each Senshi tensed. They ran to the window and saw people running in every direction from a large grey youma.  
  
"Luna, Artemis, stay with Mako-chan, we'll handle this." Usagi said. The girls transformed and started out the door.  
  
"Right, be careful girls." Luna said after them.  
  
"Okay." They all replied and ran out of the building. None of them noticed the shadow hiding in the dark approach as they left. So, the Senshi came from this apartment. Jupiter is not with them. Maybe she is still in there. The shadowy figure silently crept towards the door.  
  
A heart-piercing scream shattered into Makoto's dream. She sat straight up in bed breathing hard, but as she looked around she found everything in order, quiet, lonely. A chill swept up Makoto's spine and she pulled the covers close around her shoulders. A sense of death was in the air, it frightened her. Something is wrong, too silent, what has happened? Something unearthly is here. A painful yowl caused Makoto to leap from her bed and run to her bedroom door. There, she saw the cause of her fear. A tall girl that much resembled the last youma that tried to kill Makoto towered over Luna and Artemis. Luna was lying against the wall unconscious, and Artemis stood poised in front of her growling lowly. The youma had not noticed the injured girl yet and continued to advance on the cats.   
  
"You two will tell me where to find Sailor Jupiter, so that I may kill her and then the rest of the Senshi." The youma growled.  
  
Down on the street the Senshi were battling the huge, grey youma that was terrorizing the people. The high pitch yowl had been heard only by Sailor Moon and she had slipped away from the battle, fear in her mind. She sprinted back to Makoto's apartment building, fearing the worst.  
  
"Hey, stop picking on cats!" Makoto stood in the doorway of her bedroom, leaning against the doorframe, but poised for an attack. The youma slowly turned its head to face Makoto. Her eyes shone metallically with evil.  
  
"You are her, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Jupiter. You will die a painful death for killing my brother." The youma's voice was icy. In a flash she blasted Makoto into the wall and leapt at her. Makoto cleared the dizziness from her head and intercepted the youma, throwing her across the room. The youma landed nimbly and faced Makoto. "It appears you are more recovered than I thought. No mater, I can still beat you." This time before attacking the youma drew a long, dark blade from her hand. Makoto backed up in recognition of the blade. He shoulder wound burned and blood ran down her fingers. Breathing heavily and dazed, Makoto couldn't clearly see the youma approach. Makoto grasped her transformation pen and raised it slowly. "I won't give you the chance." The youma roared and grabbed Makoto by the throat, shoving her roughly into the wall again. "You'll die with that pen unused." The youma raised her blade. Makoto forced unconsciousness from falling over her. Her body burned with pain. The door suddenly burst open.   
  
"Mako-chan!" Sailor Moon stood in the doorway holding her Cutie Moon Rod.  
  
"Sailor Moon, so you too, are eager to die." The youma looked towards sailor Moon.  
  
"Jupiter Star Power, Make-Up!" Makoto finally managed her transformation words. The electricity flowed from the pen and blinded the youma.  
  
"What?!" She growled. "I won't let you live!" The youma screamed and plunged her blade deep into Makoto.   
  
"Mako-chan!!!" Usagi screamed in horror. "Moon Princess Halation!" From that, point on Usagi couldn't recall much of what had happened. A blinding light had been produced when the youma stabbed her blade into Makoto while she was transforming. Usagi's Moon Princess Halation had destroyed the youma as far as she knew, but the condition or whereabouts of her friend were still unknown. When the others arrived, they found Usagi holding Luna leaning against the far wall. Tears fell from her eyes uncontrollably and just behind her stuck in the wall was a familiar black blade. Makoto was gone as far as they could make out from Usagi, she had been killed by the youma's black blade.   
  
Later, Artemis managed to tell most everything that had happened. Usagi cried quietly on Rei's shoulder while the girls listened in morbid silence.  
  
"The youma was definitely after Mako-chan." Luna said softly. Bandages had been wrapped around her bruised body, but she appeared to be all right. "The youma was swearing vengeance for someone named Arcane, her brother."   
  
"Who is that?" Minako asked quietly.  
  
"It was the last youma." Usagi said tonelessly. She gazed unfocused of into space her head rested gently on Rei's shoulder. "He introduced himself when trying to kill Mako-chan in out last battle. He put her in her weakened condition. I shouldn't have left her alone." She finished quietly. The other girls gazed at Usagi and knew nothing could help her now. Makoto was dead.  
  
***  
  
The little girl walked delicately through the vast garden. The cherry blossom trees were raining their pink and white blossoms over through the air and the sun shone so brightly. It was a beautiful spring morning as the girl with pink hair and a long flowing white dress glided through the grass. She had come to her favorite spot, in which she could see the entire city in all its splendor. It was a small grassy patch and at the edge of one side the grass ended abruptly and made way for a vast forest of trees. On the other side was a small cliff that over looked the buildings of the crystal utopia. She sat down and began to pick purple flowers, laying them in her dress, but something was not right today, a deathly silence she had never noticed before had fallen over the patch. Why is it so quiet? No birds singing, no wind blowing, just frightening silence. The small girl scanned the edges of the forest. Everything seemed normal, but something felt amiss. She stood up and evened her dress out, then she noticed the red stain down at the base of it. Blood? She thought.  
  
"The man and woman made an elegant couple sitting together in the serene morning air. Their daughter had left them just moments before and a silence had fallen over the garden. In the quiet, the woman let out a sad sigh, and that is when she also noticed the deathly feeling. Quiet, too quiet. She thought and looked around, she then noticed her daughter walk up.  
  
"Usagi-chan, I thought you were going to go play?" The woman said forgetting the feeling for a bit. The girl gazed up at her beautiful mother. Mommy always looks like she is going to cry. She will never tell me about it either. The girl thought to herself.  
  
"Mama, Papa I found something in the garden." That is when the man noticed the blood on the child's dress.   
  
"What happened Usagi-chan? Did you hurt yourself?" He asked. Concerned he started to get up. The woman noticed the blood also and approached her daughter.   
  
"No, it isn't my blood." The girl replied. She took hold of each of her parents' hands and began to lead them through the garden.  
  
"What is it Usagi-chan?" The elders asked again.   
  
"There is a woman in the garden. I think she's dead because it's her blood on my dress." The girl replied and guided them to the small grassy patch.  
  
"What!?" They cried in surprise.   
  
"There." She said and pointed to the edge of the woods. The two adults shaded their eyes from the sun and finally found the outline of the figure lying in the grass.  
  
"Stay here, Usagi-chan." The woman said cautiously and proceeded towards the form. It was indeed a woman lying in the grass; she looked no older than the woman who approached her did. She had bloodstains on her clothes and several slashes and cuts on her body, but her shoulders rose and fell and the woman knew she was alive, barely. Slowly and carefully, the woman gently laid her on her back. The woman gasped and took a step backwards. The man quickly joined her. "Endymion," She finally managed," it is Mako-chan."  
  
  
"Majesty." The blue haired woman bowed before the Queen.  
"There is no need for that now; so please Mercury how is she?" Concern was evident on the woman's face.  
  
"Queen Serenity, don't worry yourself Makoto will be fine. Mercury winds of healing have cured ninety percent of her injuries. Makoto should be fully recovered in a couple of days, but she is extremely fatigued and it will take up to several weeks to regain her strength. I haven't yet discovered the reason for her exhaustion, but it resembles an estimation of a thousand years sleeplessness." Ami looked up at her Queen who was staring past her. Ami knew what Makoto's 'death' had done to her Queen before and she could see old memories surfacing. "Please don't be worried my Queen. I will notify you the moment she awakens."   
  
"Thank you, Mercury." Serenity gave a small smile. Mercury backed away. Don't hide it Usagi-chan, we know you far to well to be blind to the pain you are feeling right now. Mercury thought then left the royal hall to search for the others.  
  
  
She felt warm and safe for a while. No longer was there the screaming rage of her foe or the screaming of her own voice as her body burned with exquisite pain. The change had come over her like a cool breeze on a humid summer day. Gradually the pain went away and she felt like she could finally rest. Where is it? It's coming so fast. To fast to stop it from killing her, from killing Me. Makoto's eyes slowly opened. It was dark in the room, but she felt safe and protected here. She attempted to sit up. There was no pain in her body anymore, but when Makoto tried to get up her body grew weak and she felt dizzy. Makoto collapsed back into the bed and someone entered. Whoever entered turned on a low light and walked to the bed.   
  
"I'm glad you are awake. You've been asleep for nearly a week." The person said. Her tone was soft, gentle, and so familiar to Makoto.  
"Ami-chan?" Makoto finally recognized her old friend as the light lit up the woman's facial features.   
  
"Yes, Mako-chan. It is very good to see you again." Tears formed in Ami's eyes as she stared at her friend she had believed dead for a thousand years.   
  
"You look different, What is this place?" Makoto asked.  
  
"You are in the center of Crystal Tokyo. It has been approximately one thousand years since..." She paused. " Since you disappeared."  
  
"What? One thousand years." Makoto was shocked. Again, she attempted to sit up, forcing her fatigued body to respond. Mercury put a hand on Makoto's shoulder to steady her and once again, Makoto felt the cool healing breeze sweep through her body.  
  
"Take it easy now. When we found you were severely injured and it appears you haven't slept any of the time you've been away. Your body isn't ready to take to much strain. I'll be back in a bit to talk, but the Queen has requested to be informed as soon as you awaken." Mercury, happy to have an excuse to avoid the subject of the last thousand years, turned and walked out of the room.   
  
"The Queen?" Makoto whispered to herself. One thousand years have past? That is why everything is different. Ami-chan looks older. She looked in the mirror next to the bed. The woman staring back at her only resembled the teenage Makoto Kino who had fought by Sailor Moon so long ago. She was leaner and her face held memories of things that had happened to her. I've changed too, I don't even remember. She looked away from the mirror trying to remember. Ami must have healed me, I feel a great power from her. The entrance of two other woman drew Makoto's attention to the door. Now they look different. She thought as the two women approached. Mars and Venus stood next to Makoto's bed gazing down at her, while she gazed back. In a flurry of emotion, Minako burst into tears and hugged Makoto.  
  
"Mako-chan." She sobbed. "You don't know how much we missed you. The only real loss our team ever had!" Makoto hid her confusion and shock and worked to comfort her friend. They must have all believed me dead. Even Mercury lost her composure when standing by me. What has happened to me? Makoto thought. After recovering herself, Minako had stepped back wiping the tears from her eyes. Finder herself at a disposition sitting on the bed, Makoto ignored Mercury's warnings, and stood up in front of them. As Makoto steadied herself Mars walked over and casually hugged her warmly.   
  
"Baka," She said, "you stayed away far too long."  
  
"What do you think you are doing letting her out of bed?" Mercury said sternly from behind the group.   
  
"You want to keep her there, Mercury?" Mars challenged back. Mars let go of Makoto and turned towards the door. Another person had entered the room and on seeing her Mars and Venus had bowed in respect. Makoto was overwhelmed by the number of people who were visiting her in the short time she had been awake, but the sign of respect this woman brought caused Makoto to remain composed. How beautiful she was, soft and innocent. Her face showed a newfound happiness that, Makoto could tell, was not normal for her. Her long flowing gown glided gently across the floor, while her hair seemed to go on forever. Makoto would have looked for such a person only in a fairy tale or a dream, but she knew this was the one person in the universe, that everyone in the room would die for. A smile touched each of the Senshi's lips as they watched Makoto's reaction to the splendor of their Queen. It was true, when they had first seen Usagi as Neo-Queen Serenity, even after being with her for more than a thousand years, she still amazed them.   
  
"Usagi-chan?" Makoto stuttered. The smiles broadened, Mercury silently removed the others from the room and left Usagi and Makoto alone. Makoto ignored her body's desire to collapse, She felt frozen She didn't know how long she had been away, but seeing her old friend made her weak. For Serenity it was the same, she loved all her friends like family and seeing Makoto it was like being reunited with a sister or daughter. She saw Makoto's confusion and simply walked over and wrapped her arms around the tall girl.  
  
"You don't have to understand it all now, but you will." Serenity said softly. "All that is important is that you are back here with me and no one will ever take you from me again." Tears formed in Makoto's eyes, but they refused to fall. "If only you had known how much I needed you when you died. I fought better than I ever did and tried to make this world perfect. I did this so no one would live alone or die alone again." Makoto embraced Serenity as she had Usagi when she was sad so many times before.   
  
"I am back Usagi-chan and I will stay forever." Makoto said. If only you had known how much I needed you too. Makoto thought.  
  
***  
  
The youma struggled to stand up, but only managed to crawl out of the crater. One side of her face was burnt black down to her shoulder. Blood ran from her mouth and several severe wounds on her body as she pulled herself from the pit.   
  
"I'll find her." Archane hissed. "I'll find her and kill all the ones she loves and then tear her apart." The wind blew Archane's black hair from her face revealing her remaining red eye. It glowed with hate and revenge. "Jupiter, be ready your nemesis has arisen once again. You won't escape for the hurt you put me through."  
  
***  
  
"So Usagi became Neo-Queen Serenity with Mamoru-kun as her king and they rule Crystal Tokyo?" Makoto said clarifying the information she had been given on the utopia of the future.  
  
"That is correct, very little threatens Crystal Tokyo. Though the incident with the Black Moon Family came close." Mercury said thoughtfully.  
  
"Black Moon Family?" Makoto questioned.  
  
"Yes, they were bent on the destruction of the royal family and attacked Crystal Tokyo when the Small Lady stole the Ginzouisho. This resulted in the Queen, The King, all their Royal Guard save one, and the people of Crystal Tokyo dying in the future. The remaining Senshi then sent the Small Lady back in time to find her past mother and guards who assisted her in defeat of the Black Moon in the past so the future was restored. I believe the Queen intends to return Small Lady to the past again so her Senshi training can be finished." Mercury explained.  
  
"Really? The Queen thinks that is safe?" Makoto asked.  
  
"She believes the past is a better training ground because there were threats to the Senshi of the past." Mercury stopped, thinking of the past brought up memories she did not want to confront now.   
  
"I suppose that makes sense." Makoto pretended not to notice Mercury's sudden tension. Makoto's mind began to wander a bit as the silence continued.  
  
"What is bothering you Mako-chan?" Mercury realized what this would bring about, but she set down her books and walked over to her friend.  
  
"It's nothing really, just a dream I think." Makoto avoided it at first.  
  
"Would you like to talk about it? Perhaps I can help?" Mercury tried again.  
  
"Well, since I came here my memories came back, like a flash flood in my mind. Not every single detail is there yet, but most of it has come back and it seems like a dream. I remember being alive up to the point when Archane stabbed me."  
  
"Archane?" Mercury asked.  
  
"You remember the youma that came after me. After having her in my dreams for so long, I learned her far well enough to call her by name." Makoto stared unfocused across the room as she told her tale. She pushed her black blade through me and the energy from my transformation formed a sphere around us. After that all I felt was the burning pain in my chest. Something pulled me away and I felt tired, but it seemed like ages before I fell asleep, at least I felt like I had fallen asleep. Then, what I thought was a dream began, but I'm not really sure just what it was. When the dream began the images of my past memories were fuzzy and unclear in my mind. Usagi and all of you seemed like another person's memories not mine. When I opened my eyes I found myself under an orange sky. Because it was so peaceful and calm as the wind blew gently across my face, I just sat there gazing carelessly at the angry orange sky. The pain had gone from me, the wound was still there though, but I couldn't remember what had inflicted it. Sometime during my time under the orange sky some one walked up and sat next to me. I couldn't make her out, she seemed familiar, but I couldn't place the face. My vision blurred when I looked over at her, but it was clear enough to make out the fuku. I know she wore a fuku. She was young though, no more than twelve at most. The time didn't pass for either of us, but one moment she was gone and I only realized it because all the pain returned to my body. All my memories flooded back into my mind and she appeared." Makoto's voice became pain stricken as she remembered the part of the dream.  
  
"Who was there?" Mercury asked. She was deeply engaged in the story.  
  
"Archane. You thought she died with me, but she would appear when the girl left. I couldn't ever beat her when we fought. It seemed so real for a dream. When we first met in the dream she was injured as well, but her strength was far greater than mine. The battles caused time to pass for me. They would begin and I couldn't ever seem to escape; it continued on until I was just about to lose, then the ground would sweep us apart and a new dream would begin. I was walking through another land, the sky was blue, unlike the first dream, but I didn't know this because I couldn't remember anything about the first dream. The girl came and walked with me again and we finally sat under a huge cherry blossom tree. The place reminded me of somewhere, the girl reminded me on someone, but I couldn't remember, so I just talked with her. This all seemed to happen forever, but at the same time as well. She never spoke to me except for once and I couldn't make it out as the dream shattered and she disappeared and Archane appeared again. We fought again, both weak, but strong enough to kill until the ground pulled us away again to start yet another dream. This happened countless times, we fought and were separated to start a new dream with no memory of the previous ones."  
  
"So how do you remember them now?" Mercury asked.  
  
"Once I woke up, everything that happened in the dreams became remembered memories. Each battle, though blurred in my mind, has been ordered in my mind so I know which came first and what happened during it. Though they have an order, since I can't remember any time passing they all occupy the same time in my mind. To me they all happened at once." Makoto explained.  
  
"How did you finally escape?" Mercury asked.  
  
"I didn't. I won." Makoto said darkly. "Barely." Makoto paused. Everything went black after I fought Archane for good. I woke up only once before I woke up here and that was in a garden. Only a small girl was by my side, not the one from my dream. She said something, but I didn't care to find out what. I was tired beyond imagination, so I slept without a care for my life."  
  
Mercury was silent for a time after Makoto finished her story. She could tell by the way that Makoto's voice hurt as she spoke, that the story was tormenting her. She's fought a youma for a thousand years. I know it. Mako-chan has been to hell and back and there isn't a thing I can do for her. So many battles, so much pain, no wonder she forgot each one of them, it would have driven her insane. But what about that girl? A hallucination to maintain sanity? The story contradicts itself. Parts of it make sense, but other parts are impossible. The ground separating them, having a wound, but no pain. Perhaps Mars can tell us something? As Mercury thought Makoto laid her head down on the desk she was sitting at. Once again, she felt tears forming in the corners of her eyes they refused to fall. Makoto hadn't been able to cry in so long and now it made her even sadder to know that she still couldn't. The sadness became so great that thinking of the battles tore her mind apart with loneliness. She had left out one part of the story because she herself hadn't known what to make of it. It's too hard to tell, anyway. She thought.  
  
"You should go rest, Mako-chan. You shouldn't stress yourself too much so soon. Forgive me for asking you." Mercury pretended not to see Makoto's tears forming in her eyes. Although she was concerned she didn't want to make anything worse by pulling painful things into the open.   
  
"No it's okay. I needed to tell someone before I forgot." Makoto got up and left the room quietly.  
  
"Something tells me you aren't going to forget that easily, Jupiter." Mercury whispered to herself. From behind a side door, Mars and Venus came out of the shadows. "Why were you two hiding there? She would've let you listen. She needs your support now in the open, not from the shadows. You two are lucky she's tired or she would've known you were there." Mercury said to the two women. "She's hurting and we have to help her."  
  
"We heard her begin and didn't want to interrupt. Anyway I'm not sure we can do very much." Mars replied.  
  
"Do you know something, Mars?" Mercury asked.  
  
"Not really, but don't worry yet." Mars said.  
  
***  
  
Queen Serenity was patiently awaiting the arrival of Sailor Pluto. Her mind was working and worrying on many things. She was mainly uneasy about her daughter being sent back to the past, but in the back of her mind was Jupiter. Her disappearance and reappearance was troublesome and shocking. Not to say that Serenity wasn't grateful to have her long lost friend back, but to wonder what had happened to her in the last one thousand years baffled her mind. Unfortunately, Makoto would sleep most of the day, so time to talk with her wasn't very common. Serenity noted to herself to talk with Mercury since she had the most contact with Jupiter. "But what if I were to send her back to the time when I believed she died."  
  
"That would not be wise, your Majesty." The cold collected voice of Pluto echoed through the hall. Serenity looked up not realizing she'd been thinking aloud.  
  
"Welcome Pluto, but what do you mean?" Serenity asked.  
  
"To send Kino Makoto back would indeed restore the timeline around you and the other Senshi, it's true she should not have died, but that can't be undone now. She's grown into a woman while she was gone, suffered unbearable pain, and is not the Jupiter you remember and never will be. You can't allow her to go back and live her life again when she'd already lived an alternate one." Pluto explained. "It would be cruel."  
  
Serenity realized the wisdom behind Pluto's words although it displeased her. "I would send someone back in time to save her, but something tells me Pluto wouldn't agree with that." Serenity thought to herself. "Pluto does know something though." She came out of her thoughts and looked back at Pluto. "You said she's suffered unbearable pain for the one thousand years, do you know something, Pluto?" Serenity asked. It suddenly became very obvious that Pluto had wanted to remain out of the time events involving Jupiter.  
  
A pained look was apparent on Pluto's face for a moment. "Always the sharp one my, Queen." She thought. "I'm afraid," She said out loud, "that is something you'll have to discuss with Jupiter herself. I have no right to tell that which only she can make clear."  
  
"Very cleverly avoided, old friend," Serenity thought, "leave it to Pluto to hide things from me until the last moment." She spoke again. "I might just do that, but anyway on to my daughter."   
  
"Of course, your Majesty." Pluto replied.  
  
  
Makoto had ignored Mercury's advice to rest and instead gone out into the garden. She sat on a ledge overlooking the entire crystal city. It was amazing to her, she hadn't seen anything like it, and she felt sad that she hadn't seen it rise. Gazing at the view she heard someone approach from behind. Makoto turned around quickly and saw a little girl with pink hair and a white dress attempting to sneak upon her   
  
"Your better than the other Senshi, that isn't fair." The girl said in a huff.  
  
"What?" Makoto asked as she invited the girl to sit next to her.  
  
"With the Senshi I can usually get at least a few feet behind them before they notice me, but you I couldn't sneak up on at all. The Senshi say it's not princess like to sneak up on people." The little girl explained.  
  
"So you're the princess Small Lady I have heard so much about." Makoto said warmly.  
  
"That's me though I prefer to be called Chibi-usa that's what Usagi called me in the past." Chibi-usa said.  
  
"Chibi-usa, that's a cute name." Makoto replied thoughtfully.  
  
"Who are you? I've only seen you once before and that was here when you looked dead. I was so frightened then, I'd never seen a dead person before so I ran and got my mommy and daddy so they could help you. Mommy seemed real surprised to see you." Chibi-usa explained.  
  
"I'm very grateful that you found me. I am Kino, Makoto or Sailor Jupiter and I owe you my life." Makoto replied truthfully.  
  
"Sailor Jupiter? You must be a Senshi like Puu and the others though I've only heard of the Ancient Sailor Jupiter in stories. Sailor Jupiter wasn't in the past when I was there, but Usagi would once and a while say something about her. She was always sad if Jupiter was mentioned." Makoto watched slightly sad as the small girl struggled to remember what she had heard. "That's it!" She said excitedly. "One night Usagi was mumbling something about the team of Senshi once having five members, but the Soldier Jupiter had been killed some time before. When I asked her about it she said it wasn't a story meant for small children so I didn't ask her again. How can you be Sailor Jupiter if both of my mommies have told me she died?" Chibi-usa suddenly realized what she was saying and looked away. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright I don't mind. My death is a mystery even to me. I did die at one point because of a youma and I don't blame Usagi for believing me dead. It was a very unfortunate thing." Makoto sighed. "You said Puu and the others. Who is Puu?" Makoto asked changing the subject.  
  
"Puu is my friend. She the one who sent me back in time because she is the Sailor Senshi of the time stream, Sailor Pluto. The others are the inner and outer core Senshi." Chibi-usa explained.  
  
"Outer Core?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Yes, Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn along with Sailor Pluto make up the outer core team of Senshi. They're very powerful Senshi. I suppose you are a part of the inner core then?" Chibi-usa explained.  
  
"I guess I'll have to meet them sometime." Makoto replied with a smile.  
  
"You can come meet Puu when she takes me back to the past." Chibi-usa said with a smile.  
  
"If I'm allowed, I'll be happy to come meet her." Makoto then turned to watch the setting sun and Chibi-usa leaned against her shoulder.  
  
"Mommy always looked sad before I found you. Now she looks happier, but worried also. I wonder if she's worried about me going to the past as well as you?" Chibi-usa said carelessly.  
  
"The Queen is worried about me?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Yes," Chibi-usa nodded, "she won't to talk to anyone about it, but I can see it in her face. I figured it had to be you by the way she looks whenever you're mentioned. I wonder if she's afraid you're going to leave again?"   
  
"Being gone for a thousand years hurts a lot. I don't ever want to part with any of my closest friends ever again. Anyway how could I ever leave such a cute little girl like you, princess?" Makoto smiled down at her.  
  
"I suppose when I go back I wont be able to see you because you'll still be dead then. I wish Puu could send someone back to kill the youma that hurt you, even if it was me, but she wouldn't disrupt the time stream like that." Chibi-usa said angrily.  
  
"Princess! You shouldn't think of such things. What's done is done and you shouldn't worry yourself over my life. I'm here now and will be when you get back." Makoto said quickly.  
  
"Good" She replied and nestled down close to Makoto. Together they watched the last rays of sun reflect off the crystal buildings. Slowly they started to doze off when the sound of someone approaching wakened them with a start.  
  
"Excuse me, ladies." A voice said. The two turned around to see the King walking towards them. They stood up quickly and faced him. He looked absolutely stunning to both of them as the dying light reflected of his pale purple tuxedo.  
  
"Your Majesty." Jupiter said and bowed politely. Next to her, the Princess curtsied to the handsome King.  
  
"I didn't mean to disturb you, but, Princess, your mother is awaiting your arrival in the throne room. Pluto has arrived and is ready to send you back." Endymion said in his gentle tone.  
  
"Yes, Papa." She started to leave with her father, but then turned back and looked at Jupiter. Jupiter smiled at her and bowed to her. The light finally died and Chibi-usa for a moment saw Jupiter disappear and she felt insecure. "Papa? May Jupiter come to see Puu? I want her to meet her." Chibi-usa asked quickly.  
  
"Yes Small Lady. In fact her Majesty insists that you be there, Jupiter." Endymion said.  
  
"Yes, your Majesty." Jupiter replied. Chibi-usa went back to Jupiter and quickly pulled her along.   
  
I know something is going to happen to Jupiter. Chibi-usa thought. I can't let anything happen to her or mommy will be sad again. The thoughts left Chibi-usa as the three walked together in the early evening.  
  
"I'm very glad you're back, Jupiter...Mako-chan." Endymion finally said. He choked over her name, of all Makoto's friends he had been the only one that hadn't seen her yet and it was suddenly hard to be walking next to the long departed friend. He felt he should say more, but wasn't sure what to talk about and what to avoid. "It hurt all of us, especially Usagi when you..." He broke off the last word realizing her chosen the wrong topic.  
  
"I know, that's what everyone has been saying. I didn't mean to cause such pain in everyone." Jupiter looked at the ground and felt like she should cry if she could remember how. Chibi-usa looked up at her confused by her pain.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way." Endymion apologized. "No one could blame you for what happened, especially yourself. If wasn't your fault. No it wasn't your fault at all. All that is important is that you're back here and the team is whole."  
  
Jupiter didn't want to be drawn into this conversation again, it only pulled her friends through years of hurtful memories that she couldn't explain. Endymion could see her discomfort and knew he couldn't make her feel any better now. The damage had been done and he regretted his words. The three continued on in silence the two older with thoughts of their own and the younger wondering what they were thinking.  
  
***  
  
"Are you going already?" The green haired woman asked.  
  
"That's right, Michiru. I want to see the Ancient Senshi." The shorthaired woman grinned. "I here she was once a great fighter."  
  
"Don't do anything rash, Haruka-chan. She's been away for a thousand years I've heard and I'm not so sure it will make her, the Queen, or the inner core happy if you over do your tricks on her." Uranus' grin just widened. "Seriously Love, Setsuna is nervous about what happened to this Senshi."  
  
"Don't worry, everything will be fine. The Small Lady will go back to the past and Sailor Jupiter will have all the people she needs to forget everything that happened to her." Haruka said as she opened the door.  
  
"Always the older brother aren't your Haruka?" Michiru said with a smile.  
  
"I do what I can." Haruka replied and placed her hands on her hips.   
  
"Then go and see if you can meet her before we're brought before the Queen." Haruka kissed her and went out the door of their quarters.  
  
Well what do you know. Haruka thought to herself as she stood in the hall of the palace. She had looked down it to see a tall woman in a green fuku walking away from her. When the perfect opportunity comes, take advantage of it. She thought as she quietly approached the unsuspecting woman from behind.  
  
  
Makoto wasn't feeling very well after her encounter with Endymion. It wasn't him, but the memories that had surfaced and whenever she thought of her life she felt weak and tired. The princess is getting ready and Endymion's with Serenity; so I guess I'll have to wait to meet the outer core. Jupiter thought. She was feeling too tired to become aware of the shadow creeping up on her until she felt strong arms wrap around her shoulders. She reacted in a flash by grabbing one of the mysterious arms and hurling the unknown person over her shoulder. What she didn't count on was the person landing on their feet and then hurling Makoto over their shoulder. The next thing Makoto knew was lying on the floor with a woman who looked very much like a man laughing happily down at her.  
  
"Not bad, none of the other Senshi ever did that." The woman said happily and offered her hand to help Jupiter up.  
  
"Senshi?" Makoto asked as she was pulled to her feet. Makoto wasn't at all pleased at being flipped.  
  
"That's right, I am Ten'oh Haruka, Sailor Uranus, and the leader of the outer core Senshi." Makoto wasn't at all happy as she shook hands with the boyish Senshi.  
  
"Haruka! I told you to be more serious." A stern voice came from behind Makoto and she turned around to see a green haired woman in a dark green fuku standing with her arms crossed in front of her. She was staring accusingly at Uranus. "Forgive her, Sailor Jupiter. She can be very...stubborn at times." The woman reached out her hand and shook with Makoto. "I am Michiru, Sailor Neptune also a member of the outer core." She said more softly.  
  
"You know me it seems, I am Kino Makoto." Makoto said warily. Michiru could understand Makoto's reservation, she didn't seemed paranoid, but unable to control the uneasiness in her mind. Makoto seemed consumed with thoughts that required so much energy to deal with that the rest of the body suffered from it.  
  
"Who's stubborn?" Uranus snorted.  
  
"You are." Neptune retorted quickly.  
  
"It's alright, just unexpected I guess. I'm sorry if I seemed angry I just haven't been feeling very well today." Makoto felt a smile spread across her face. She could tell how close the two Senshi were. "Anyway, I guess I know where the Princess gets some of her habits." She said cleverly and watched as Haruka blushed. Makoto's gloomy mood was lifting as she was around these friendly people and she suddenly wished she could've met them long ago.  
  
"Michiru-mama, Haruka-papa? The Queen is awaiting your arrival." A young woman dressed in a dark blue fuku carrying a long staff with a blade on the end had silently approached the small group of Senshi. Jupiter turned to see her and immediately noticed the icy gaze of her eyes.  
  
"Thank you Hotaru-chan, please meet Sailor Jupiter. I'm sure you've heard of her." Michiru said. "Makoto-san, this is Sailor Saturn our adopted daughter." Hotaru gave a slight bow to Makoto.  
  
"It is an honor to finally meet you Sailor Jupiter." Saturn said her voice wasn't as toneless as Makoto expected it to be, but all the same is was eerie. She hid her intimidation from the other Senshi.  
  
"It is an honor to meet your as well, Sailor Saturn." Makoto replied politely.  
  
"Hotaru-chan has a very interesting story. Perhaps you two can exchange some time. "Haruka said, "But now we should proceed to the Queen's throne room."  
  
The four walked down the hall, Neptune and Uranus in front with Jupiter and Saturn following. Jupiter only once looked over at Saturn, who was staring directly ahead with her icy eyes. What an intimidating Senshi and she doesn't seem like it either. That blade she carries, I'm glad she's a Senshi, I wouldn't want to have to fight her. They said 'Adopted daughter' that must mean those to are a couple. She thought and looked back at Uranus and Neptune. They do seem very happy together. I wonder how they see Saturn, she feels so cold to me. I'll have to ask her sometime. As Jupiter continued in her own thoughts she never noticed Saturn glance over to study her as well.   
  
Saturn stared intently at the tall woman trying to discover the hidden truth that she held. Saturn saw something in Jupiter the others didn't see, something in her face and voice that brought a foreboding feeling.  
  
What an intimidating woman. She thought. So tall too. Her eyes look as if they've known nothing, but pain. I wonder what happened to her I must ask her sometime. Saturn turned back to where they were headed and stopped as they reached the great doors leading to the throne room. They were admitted and on entry Jupiter noticed the Princess was already there dressed in civilian clothes, but it was another figure that caught her attention. A Senshi dressed in a black fuku carrying a staff and Jupiter knew it had to be Sailor Pluto.   
  
  
PART 2: To Remember a Senshi  
  
  
The four Senshi bowed to the Queen and King. Looking around Jupiter noticed the others of the inner core where just entering or were already in the room standing around its edges. Jupiter and the outer core broke apart and moved to the places where they stood in the hall. Jupiter felt uneasy every time her gaze fell upon the Sailor Pluto who stood just in front of Queen Serenity's crystal throne. After a few moments the hall was quiet, Serenity stood and walked down to where Pluto was waiting.  
  
"It is by the consent of Sailor Pluto that Princess Usagi be sent into the past to complete her training as a Senshi as planned." Serenity said, then after giving her daughter a hug and whispering something in her ear, she returned to her throne and sat. Endymion approached his daughter and did the same, then returned to Serenity's side.  
  
"Are you ready, Small Lady?" Pluto asked.  
  
"There is just one thing I need to do." Chibi-usa replied. With that she walked over to where Jupiter was standing and took hold of her hand. Jupiter crouched down so that the small girl could talk into her ear. "Remember, you promised your wouldn't go anywhere until I came back." Chibi-usa stepped back and looked with pleading eyes at Jupiter. "You promised me in the garden and I only just met you so you can't go."  
  
"I promise, Princess, but don't worry about me while you're gone. I'll be alright." Jupiter whispered back. Chibi-usa nodded as Jupiter stood up again. She bowed to the Princess and returned to her position.  
  
"I'm ready, Puu." Chibi-usa said and held up the time key she'd been entrusted with. "Crystal key power!" Pluto held p her staff and struck the ground with it three times. Chibi-usa then disappeared in a flash of light and the room was silent.  
  
"Good luck, Usagi-chan. Both of you" Serenity said as she and Endymion left the hall.  
  
Someone passed Jupiter and informed her that the Queen wished her to stay. Jupiter remained in that hall until it was empty of everyone else. Once gone Serenity reentered and stood by Pluto's side. She invited Jupiter to join them by her throne. As Jupiter drew near, something about Pluto caused voiceless memories to stir. For some reason Jupiter felt as if she'd met this Senshi before.   
  
"Sailor Jupiter, I'd like you to meet Sailor Pluto." Serenity said finally. "She is keeper of the time stream."  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, Pluto." Makoto said politely.  
  
"And you, Jupiter, but begging her Majesty's pardon, I have other things to attend to. If you'll excuse me." Pluto disappeared back into the time stream and left the Queen and Jupiter alone. Jupiter just stood their not really surprised, but more disappointed.  
  
"Don't let it bother your, Mako-chan." Serenity said with a sigh. "I'm amazed she actually stayed to greet you. It's just how Pluto is and probably always will be. Well at least this is finished I've been wanting to talk with your for some time. I see that you met Uranus and her family.  
  
"I certainly did." Makoto replied. A smile swept across her face as she remembered her encounter with Uranus earlier that evening. Serenity laughed as she saw the smile.  
  
"So Uranus got you with some of her tricks. I wish you'd seen the mess that she caused when we first discovered the outer core." Serenity said happily. There was a momentary silence and Makoto realized what Serenity desired to ask. "Mako-chan, I want to ask you what happened, but if it's too hard for you I won't." Serenity took on a serious tone.  
  
"No, I want to talk about it, you are the one person I that can possibly help me and, forgive me, but help me release some of the burden." Makoto replied.  
  
"There's nothing to forgive, I would bear all the burden for you if I could." Serenity said softly.  
  
"I would never wish this on another." Makoto said darkly. "I don't know what to make of it, but Mercury said I haven't slept in a thousand years. To me, everything was a dream and most of the time I was resting, except for when I was fighting, but even that seemed like dreams. Each place is so vivid in my mind and each battle so clear. I think back now, when I can remember, that there must have been...well far more than I could count." A wavering sigh escaped Makoto's lips.  
Serenity saw the discomfort. Pluto was right, She thought, She has suffered. I need to know why so I can help her.  
  
"Mercury told you of the girl in each dream?" Makoto asked before starting.  
  
"She did." Serenity replied.  
  
"That girl was the only person who was with me during each dream, but when she disappeared each time I would grow weak. It was like being alive right before dying. I wish I could've thought who she was, she seemed to keep the youma away, but only for a short time. There is a part I didn't share with Ami-chan something that happened during the final dream. I was under the orange sky again, like in the first dream, but this time the girl said something to me. She said 'home' and when the youma appeared this last time the girl didn't leave, but instead Archane killed her. After that my rage collected a power inside of me and formed a word on my lips 'Celestial Lightning'. It was an attack far more powerful than any I've ever seen except to the power of the Ginzouisho. The dream ended in blackness, but it seems that I had finally won." Makoto went silent.  
  
"The youma killed her then?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Yes." Makoto replied sadly.  
  
"I recognize the attack 'Celestial lightning'." Serenity was trying not to sound worried.  
  
"What about it?" Makoto asked urgently.  
  
"Well, along time ago during the Silver Millennium the Celestial powers were still active in the Sailor Senshi. These were extremely powerful attacks that would reach their peak on the Senshi's home world. My mother feared that if the Senshi had to ever use these powers it would be so costly on there bodies that they would be left defenseless; so she sealed the power inside of them. Only when a great need arose would the Senshi be able to reawaken their celestial power." Serenity said half truthfully. Celestial power for the Senshi is like using me using the Ginzouisho, the wielder, is not only completely drained of life energy, but has to forfeit their life for the power to be released. No amount of healing can save a Senshi that has released their Celestial energy. Serenity came out of her thoughts as Makoto stared at her. "Mako-chan, do you think it's possible that you've been fighting the same youma for a thousand years and it wasn't all a dream. It had been Mercury's thought that this might be the case."  
  
"I guess I never really wanted to think about that possibility. Perhaps the youma and I were caught together in some never ending battle for a thousand years." Makoto averted her tear filled eyes. "I thought I had forgotten how to cry." She said trying to smile, but the tears finally fell.  
  
"My dear friend." Serenity hugged the woman, allowing her to cry on her shoulder.  
  
"Usagi, why did this happen?" Makoto asked desperately.  
  
"I sorry, Mako-chan." Was the only reply Usagi could give and it brought no comfort.   
  
"To suffer for that long, for real, would be unbearable. It is unbearable." Serenity could think of nothing that would ease her friend's pain except a very long time to recover and forget.  
  
***  
  
Serenity sat on her throne thinking when Mars approached and waited to be noticed. After a while Serenity looked up and finally became aware of her.  
  
"I'm sorry Mars, I was thinking." Serenity apologized.  
  
"I see you've been doing much of that lately, Majesty. Because of Jupiter's return perhaps?" Serenity smiled. "You can't hide it from us, my Queen, We've known you far too long and far too well."  
  
"Yes, you do, and it is Jupiter that is worrying me. I don't understand what happened to her. It's hurting her, but she's not willing to admit it because she's afraid of putting a burden on us. She doesn't know if it was a dream, but she doesn't want it to be reality either. Mercury believes Makoto fought a youma for a thousand years, that seems impossible, but Makoto's condition suggests it's true. I don't have any idea who this mysterious girl could be and to top it all off Pluto I know, knows something and isn't willing to tell me." Serenity gave a burdened sigh.  
  
"You've asked Makoto what happened then?" Mars asked.  
  
"Yes, she told me everything down to the last detail and I still don't know how to help her."  
  
"We may not be able to help her, Majesty." Mars said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Serenity asked curiously.  
  
"It's just that we since we really don't have any idea of what she went through, no matter how many times she describes it for us, we can't comfort her for a problem that has no visible cause or solution. We don't know why she was taken away, we don't know where she was taken and how much she suffered while she was gone. Although she's suffering a lot now I have the feeling the pain she's hiding is too great a burden for all of us to hold together. Mako-chan will have to deal with part of this alone and then when we understand we can begin to help her, but until then what can we do?" Mars explained.  
  
"I just feel so helpless when I'm near her." Serenity said. "That reminds me, are not the Younger Senshi and the Royal Senshi having a training session today?"  
  
"Yes Majesty, what do you have in mind?" Mars asked.  
  
"Why not let Jupiter participate. Sooner or later she'll officially retake take her place as a member of the Royal Senshi. Also it'll help her get away from her pains, but be careful. Mercury said it could take weeks for Makoto to get her strength back fully and I don't want her getting hurt." Serenity said. "Also I don't know what her powers will be like. If they remained dormant while she was away then she'll be only as strong as she was when we fought Queen Beryl, but, on the other hand, I have reason to believe her powers might have increased several thousand fold in strength, possibly even more powerful than yours."  
  
"Really?" Serenity didn't reply and Rei didn't asked again. "Still it will give her a chance to meet the Younger Senshi." Mars said changing the subject.  
  
"Good." Serenity said and Mars began to leave. "Um...You might want to explain the Younger Senshi to her before she meets them."  
  
"Yes, your Majesty." Mars smiled and left the throne room.  
  
***  
  
Archane sat in the tree her body covered in a long black cloak. One side of her face was covered by a black burn from her eye down to her shoulder. She looked down at the busy streets. This must be Earth with all these human walking about. Jupiter must be here as well. Seems like things have changed. I wonder if the master is still around. She thought. It would help to know how much time has passed, it didn't seem like very much. Anyway I'll find her and make her pay for this. She rubbed the burn on her face. I'll head towards that Crystal Palace, it seems important enough. I'll draw her out and then I'll be satisfied. Archane jumped down from the tree and mingled with the crowds on the streets. No one bothered the woman in the black cloak.  
  
***  
  
"Younger Senshi?" Jupiter asked as they walked towards the training room.  
  
"That's right, they are the ones chosen by Pluto to guard the Princess just as the Royal Senshi or the 'Old Senshi' as the Youngers put it, which you are one of, guard the Queen. Although, we still guard the Princess because the Younger Senshi are still inexperienced, but when they're ready they'll guard her when she becomes queen. Most of the Youngers are children or grandchildren of the Royal Senshi." Mars explained.  
  
"What?!" Makoto was caught off guard with that statement. "You mean the daughters of the inner and outer core?"  
  
"Yes, the eldest is Younger Venus, Minako-chan's daughter, She's just turning fifteen. The full team of Younger Senshi hasn't been completed yet. Uranus and Neptune don't have any children except for Saturn, but She's already a Royal and I can't imagine Pluto ever getting married so there are no Younger outer core. You might meet some of them today, but they usually watch us train mainly because we'd beat them badly every time." Mars smiled as they stopped in front of the training room door. "It's true also for the inner core, the team of Younger Senshi isn't complete. There has been no Younger Jupiter chosen in the past one thousand years. We all thought that since you had died, Pluto would choose someone other than a Senshi's daughter to be the Younger Jupiter because there wasn't one available. However, Pluto refused to select one to replace both the Royal Jupiter and fill the title of Younger Jupiter. Her motives for this were unknown, but Queen Serenity had no problem with this, in fact she resented the idea of finding anyone to fill the place of Sailor Jupiter. She did it to keep you memory forever as Sailor Jupiter as it should be."  
  
"Does that mean if I were to get married her in the future, then my child would be the Younger Jupiter?" Makoto asked.  
  
"That depends on Pluto, she makes the final decision since she knows what will turn out best for the Kingdom." Rei pressed a panel on the doorframe and the heavy door began slide open. "Thinking back to men already Mako-chan?" She asked with a laugh.  
  
"No!" Makoto protested and gave her friend a funny look. Sounds of fighting came from beyond the opening door and attracted the two Senshi's attention.  
  
"Looks like they started without us" Rei said slightly irritated, "how rude." The door finished opening and they stepped through. "Now the Queen has given me specific orders to see that you're care..." Mars didn't have the chance to finish as a burst of yellow light smacked into her. Jupiter nimbly jumped to the side and watched as the smoke cleared, revealing Mars sitting on the ground looking extremely cross. "Damn it, Uranus! Tell me, do you normally blast people before you even know who they are? Or do you wait until you see the whites of their eyes?" Mars stood up and crossed her arms. "I swear, you'd blow the Queen away before you even knew it was her!" Mars grumbled loudly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mars, I have to admit I didn't know it was you." Uranus said sarcastically as she appeared from behind a wall. "Don't be so stingy, do you think I'd really want to hit you when you weren't prepared?" A wide grin spread across Uranus' face and she disappeared back into the maze.  
  
"Ha! I wonder sometimes." Mars snorted and walked over to the wall. She took a microphone from a box in the wall. "Hey everyone, Jupiter has entered the game so take it easy," Mars looked over to where Jupiter was and the tall girl gave her a reassuring smile, "but not to easy." She added. "So, Jupiter care to team..." Makoto had already disappeared into the maze once Mars had finished replacing the microphone. "I don't know, I suppose we'll see what surprises our lost friend will spring upon us." Mars then plunged into the maze of walls to find action.  
  
  
Jupiter quietly walked through the maze. All around her were obstacles that could be set off to either hinder or assist her while fighting. Sliding panels in the walls, moveable steel plates capable of cornering a careless wanderer. The entanglement wire was especially tricky, but Makoto had been warned about it and was cautious of it hiding in the walls. The real test, however, was the other Senshi, with all the traps Makoto had to be careful of surprise attackers. Sudden sounds of exploding attacks diverted Makoto's attention and caused her to brush against one of the walls. Wires shot out from every direction and wrapped tightly around her arms, legs, and waist. She cursed softly while evaluating her situation. For any other Senshi it would have required an attack to break the wires, but for Makoto alone it was a matter of strength. She yanked one arm inwards and with the sound of twisting metal tore the wires from the wall. Makoto was free in a matter of moments.  
  
Jupiter proceeded further into the game and suddenly heard sounds of battle on the other side of the wall next to her. Carefully finding a trap door in one of the walls she readied a surprise attack for whoever she could catch off guard. In one sense it seems like ages ago when I last fought, but in another sense it only seems like a yesterday. She thought to herself. I wonder if some of the powers I gained in the dreams were real? Jupiter tested them before passing through the wall to be sure she hadn't imagined them, but she had little doubt.   
  
"Lightening Bolt Shimmer" Jupiter whispered softly and from her hand came blinding bolts of electricity that exploded soundlessly on the opposite wall, but left it singed and cracked. I seem to have at least one of them and I can control it better now. She thought. Just before going through the trapdoor, Jupiter heard an unfamiliar voice on the microphone that Mars had used when they first entered.  
  
"Looks like you're having fun. The Younger Senshi are entering so play nice, Older Senshi." The unknown voice said.  
  
"Right!" Uranus' voice echoed from somewhere in the room.   
  
On the other side of the wall, Makoto saw Mercury and Neptune deeply engaged in battle with one another. Makoto was just about to make an appearance when she saw Venus sneaking up from the side with the same idea. A grin spread across Makoto's face and she crouched down. She laid her hand on the floor and summoned her attack. "Lightening Negative Charge." She whispered softly. The ground crackled with electricity as the bolts sped towards Venus. Venus looked down just in time to see the blasts of electricity leap up and strike her. Dazed she got up and looked around, she couldn't locate the attack, but she knew for sure who it had been. She looked to the ground, saw the path of singed floor, and determined the whereabouts of her attacker.   
  
"Try this one Jupiter!" She yelled. "Venus Meteor Shower!" This will scare her out, thought I doubt it will scare her. Venus thought as the light showered over a hidden part of the wall.  
  
Jupiter jumped from her hiding spot to avoid the rays of light raining down on her. As she leapt she felt something wrap around her ankle and pull her hard to the ground.  
  
"Careless, Jupiter" Minako said as she stood over Jupiter still holding the chain around the fallen Senshi's foot.  
  
"That attack is just a couple thousand years too old, don't you think, Venus?" Jupiter said.  
  
"Hey, it drew you out." Venus said with a laugh.  
  
"Perhaps," Jupiter said looking away to hide her own grin, "but it didn't make me over-confident."  
  
"What?!" Venus asked quickly, but her reply was another array of lightening bolts and a blinding light. In the confusion Jupiter slipped away and ended their engagement. "I don't know, seems like the same old Jupiter to me." Venus laughed out loud as the light cleared, then ran off to find another opponent.  
  
Jupiter has silently slipped away as Venus was caught in the confusion and was quickly making her way down the hall when the next attack came.  
"Showering Light Beam!" An unfamiliar voice said.  
  
"Venus, again?" Jupiter said to herself as she easily dodged the attack that had come from behind her. Makoto turned around to see that the new opponent wasn't Venus, but a younger girl who had an incredible resemblance to Minako. Jupiter stood there a moment staring, unsure of what to make of the mirror image of her friend. The girls eyes where a pale green and her hair a paler gold than that of Minako's. Of course, it must be a Younger Senshi. Makoto thought feeling slightly ignorant that she hadn't realized it earlier.  
  
Younger Venus watched as the Senshi she had been following easily avoided her attack. Damn She cursed mentally. She didn't recognized this green suited soldier she was neither an Older or a Younger as far as she knew, but she had a strange feeling that she had no business dealing with this Senshi or chance against her. Younger Venus watched as the Green Senshi paused as if confused and then released another attack. The odd Senshi set up an electrical barrier that absorbed Younger Venus' attack, then in a flash of light sent a ball of electricity speeding back at her. Younger Venus was caught in the center of the blast and knocked forwards and impacting hard with the floor. When she looked up she saw the Green Senshi standing over her offering her hand to help the Younger up. Damn it Younger Venus thought again.  
  
"You must be Younger Venus." Jupiter said as she pulled the girl up. Younger Venus felt that there was unparalleled strength in this woman by the powerful grasp of her hand.   
  
"Yes I am," The girl said irritated as she brushed off her fuku, "but I'm afraid I've never met you before?" She said.  
  
"I am Sailor Jupiter, but I'm not surprised you haven't heard of me." Makoto said with a smile.  
  
"Sailor Jupiter?" Younger Venus asked partly to herself. "I didn't know Pluto had chosen a replacement." Younger Venus started to think hard. "Geez, You'd think Mama would at least tell me something like this." She said in an even more irritated voice.  
  
"No, no, I haven't been replaced." Jupiter cut in, she was slightly confused as well. "Haven't the Senshi said anything about the past Jupiter?" She asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, Older Jupiter died along time ago. I think Mama would've told you that if you're her replacement. Are you that mysterious Senshi that I heard about that appeared a few days ago?" Younger Venus asked. Makoto sighed.  
  
"I must not have died if I'm here with you now." Makoto watched with a smile as her statement brought the blond out of her confused thoughts.  
  
"You mean the Senshi that appeared a few days ago was the Ancient Sailor Jupiter and you're her?" Younger Venus took a step back as Jupiter nodded and the smile disappeared from her face. "That doesn't seem possible."  
  
"I was away a very long time, but now that I've returned I'll retake my place at Queen Serenity's side as one of her Royal Senshi." Makoto said seriously. Younger Venus looked up into the tall Older Senshi's face and searched for doubt, but the face held true. She saw wisdom in the young, but also ancient green eyes along with a hidden truth masked by a false happiness. She quickly broke the gaze as she felt herself falling into the stare and afraid she'd be lost in the raging sea of incomprehensible pains.  
  
"I'm sorry." She apologized.  
  
"It's alright. " The smile returned to Makoto's face. "A lot of people have thought the same as you including the Princess. I to apologize if I seemed cold or angry, I just haven't had a very good day today. I'm finding a lot of things are not as they seem." Makoto sighed.  
  
"I can't imagine," Younger Venus' mood was lightening as well, "I suppose you certainly have a right after being gone so long. I must say thought I don't think my attacks have been as useless as they were against you. The other Senshi usually don't have enough time to raise a barrier." The two began to walk down the hall as they talked  
  
"I've had a long time and a great need to strengthen my powers." Makoto said suddenly realizing what her powers meant. It made her afraid and she desired to be with one of her friends, but she hid it from the young girl. "I always learned that the strength of my attacks always depended on my desire and will to use it. Remember that and you'll find one day that it's true. When your desire to use your powers is at its greatest that's when your attack will be the strongest."  
  
"Really?" Younger Venus asked excited.  
  
"I guarantee it, just make sure you have the will to control you attack as well or your desire could become more powerful than you can handle." Makoto cautioned. "So what do you say to teaming up with me and going after Uranus? I have some pay back in mind after she played that trick on me yesterday."  
  
"Really!!?" The girl's eyes went wider. To fight side by side with an Older and such a mysterious and powerful one as well is an honor. Wow! "It would be the greatest thing for me, "Her pale green eyes sparkled with youthful eagerness, "but against Uranus? That's kind of well...risky." She said slightly worried.  
  
"Don't worry, it's only training anyway." Makoto reassured her. "It'll be fun."   
  
"Okay!" Younger Venus replied with even more eagerness. Under the advice of Younger Venus they stared toward the center of the room to find Uranus. While walking they devised a plan for when they finally encountered the tricky Senshi. On the way they assisted Younger Mercury in a battle against Mars, then disappeared again before Mars could release her wrath upon them.  
  
"Mercury has a husband?" Makoto asked Venus as they escaped from Mars' plumes of flame.  
  
"They are such the sweetest couple, those two." Younger Venus said with starry eyes. "Their son, Soichiro, wow..."  
  
"Hey, watch out for the flames!" This snapped Younger Venus out of her love thoughts. Jupiter laughed at her even while dumbstruck by the news over her intelligent friend. "You are so much like your mother." Makoto said carelessly.  
  
They stopped in a long hallway to catch their breath after finally losing Mars. There was the sound of sliding steel and Jupiter looked up to see four sliding metal walls falling from the ceiling boxing her and Younger Venus in.  
  
"What set it off?" Jupiter looked at Younger Venus who was shaking her head that it hadn't been her.  
  
"Lucky daughter! Teaming up with an Older like Jupiter." Venus' voice attracted their attention. She was sitting in the small space between the ceiling and the top of one of the walls that had just fallen, holding onto the wire that had dropped it. "What are you up to?"  
  
"Oh, we just thought we'd pay Uranus a little visit." Jupiter called back. Venus jumped down next to them.  
  
"Ooo... That's crazy, let me come too. I've been want to get a shot at Uranus for a while." Venus said with equal excitement as her daughter.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. What do you think Younger Venus should Minako-chan get to come?" Jupiter cocked her head and looked at Venus sarcastically through the corner of her eye.  
  
"Why not?" Younger Venus was absolutely thrilled. "The more Senshi the more fun."   
  
"Alright!!" Venus said with a grin and the three proceeded to jump over the steel walls. They quickly approached the sounds of battle and prepared their plan. "Just be careful." Venus whispered. "Uranus always likes the part of the room with the most wire traps and falling walls."  
  
"Right" The other two answered.  
  
Uranus was engaged with Mercury, Mars, and Younger Mercury at the time and never saw the three determined Senshi approaching. To Uranus' surprise when she went to dodge Mars' fire a chain wrapped around her and held her fast. Mars started laughing hysterically as her plume of fire enveloped Uranus and she reappeared slightly singed.  
  
"That just made my day!" Mars nearly collapsed from laughter.   
  
"Not nice ladies." Came a voice and in a flash Neptune and Saturn where by Uranus' side.  
  
"Who did that? Venus?" Uranus whirled around slightly steamed, searching for the Senshi of Beauty. The Trio refused to reveal their presence to the searching outer core and began to carry out the second part of their plan. In a blur of yellow light Younger Venus jumped from the hiding spot and sprung past the outer core showering her attack down on them. As expected Neptune attacked and knocked Younger Venus head over heals across the hall. In the distraction, Jupiter's lightening coursed through the ground mixed with Venus' light. It surrounded the three outer core Senshi and enveloped them.  
  
"I like that new attack of yours, Jupiter." Venus said as the two emerged from behind the wall. I wonder when she learned it.  
  
"Believe me, it isn't the most powerful." Jupiter said with a bit of pride.  
  
"Great, so why couldn't you use the more impressive ones so I could've been saved a sore butt." Younger Venus said as she approached rubbing her rear. "Why did I have to be the diversion?" Mercury and Mars were laughing loudly as the outer core reappeared looking less than happy. Mars and Mercury where about to join in the fun when the outer core released their attacks. Jupiter found herself hurled into the wall as the brunt of Uranus's attack hit her square in the chest. Venus was soon to follow as Neptune blew her back with a wave of water. Meanwhile Saturn had unleashed her attack on Younger Venus.  
  
"Reverberating Silence." Saturn said softly. Younger Venus felt the silence surround her and the air seemed to waver, then the invisible pulse knocked her backwards.  
  
"Shabon Spray!" Mercury's bubbles filled the room with mist. Everything turned crazy as the mist threw everyone off guard. Jupiter heard Younger Venus scream in fear as traps suddenly sprung all around them.   
  
Jupiter searched around for Younger Venus in the misty haze. Something's wrong. I can feel it! She thought as her blood turned cold. "Mercury! Clear the illusion!" Jupiter yelled. "Something's wrong!" On hearing Jupiter's voice from within the haze Mercury discontinued her illusion and the mist began to clear. All around steel walls were falling from the ceiling. Jupiter managed to see Younger Venus still on the ground trapped by wires, then a steel wall fell obstructing her vision. Jupiter realized with horror that the walls were falling all around Younger Venus. "Younger Venus, use an attack!!" She ran towards the Senshi in the midst of the confusion.  
  
"What's happening?!!" Mercury watched as hidden traps were being set off everywhere.  
  
"Get out of the way!!!" Jupiter yelled as she ran. A wall fell in front of her and her eyes darkened. "Damn it, out of my way." The Senshi watched with amazement as Jupiter tore through the two foot thick wall with her fist completely destroying it with electricity. Younger Venus looked up to the horror of a wall coming down on her.  
  
"Mama" She whispered with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Kimeko!!" Venus cried desperately. Kimeko closed her eyes as the wall fell and never saw the shadow pass over her. She dared open her eyes when the she didn't feel the wall strike her. Looking up she saw Jupiter standing over her holding up the wall.  
  
Jupiter struggled against the weight of the wall. She gritted her teeth and pushed up against the sliding wall pushing it back a small amount. Jupiter opened one eye to see Younger Venus looking up at her still trapped in the wires. Jupiter's strength was being put to the limit, but, although she felt her already weak body growing weaker, her determination was great.  
  
The last of the mist cleared and the Senshi looked past the destroyed wall, still crackling with electricity, and to where Younger Venus had been. Venus was afraid to look for fear her daughter would be dead, crushed under the heavy wall, but what she saw when she looked up blew her mind. All the Senshi paused for a moment as the scene of Jupiter holding the wall above Younger Venus came clear in their minds.  
  
"Don't just stand there, quickly someone shut down the room. She can't hold that up forever." Uranus shouted pulling the Senshi from their shock.  
  
"I'm on it." Mercury said and disappeared through a wall panel.  
  
"The rest of you, find the Younger Senshi and get them out of here! Venus, get your daughter free and to safety!" Uranus said as she ran through the destroyed wall and to where Jupiter was. Venus quickly followed. Uranus got in front of Jupiter and placed her hands on the wall, then pushed up on it with her shoulder to take some of the weight off of Jupiter. Jupiter, how are you doing this on your own? This isn't possible for any Senshi not even me. What have you become? Uranus looked at Jupiter's contorted face with both awe and fear.   
  
When Jupiter felt some of the pressure lift off her shoulder she opened one eye to see Uranus looking at her with great concern and confusion. Jupiter felt a wave of sadness come over her, but brushed it aside as she returned her attention to holding the heavy wall. Venus had gotten down on the floor and was using small bursts of light to break threw the wires and pulled the frightened Kimeko free when the walls suddenly all retracted back into the ceiling releasing the pressure on Uranus and Jupiter. Once free Kimeko scrambled out from under the two Senshi and into her mother's arms.  
  
"Are you alright?" Venus asked her daughter.  
  
"Yes, yes." Kimeko said shakily.  
  
"Jupiter, I want..." Venus stopped as she looked up at Jupiter who was struggling to keep standing. Jupiter's thousand year fatigue was taking its toll after she expended so much strength. She staggered, falling back and her vision turned black.   
  
"Jupiter?" Uranus said as she saw Jupiter's sudden pallor. "Makoto!" she yelled her voice full of concern as she caught Jupiter before she collapsed. Makoto breathed heavily as Uranus gently lay her on the ground. Mercury had just returned and approached quickly as Jupiter collapsed into Uranus's support.  
  
"She's exhausted." Mercury said as she felt Jupiter's pulse. "After the strength she lost over a thousand years I don't know how she could've done this." Ami said confused. She pulled out her palmtop and scanned. "There doesn't appear to be an physical damage, except some bruising on her shoulder, from the impact most likely."  
  
"She'll be alright then?" Mars asked.  
  
"Yes, she just needs to regain her strength again." Mercury put away her palmtop.  
  
"How could she do this?" Uranus said mostly to herself. "The power she used against the first wall and then with her mere strength, it's not possible."  
  
"What is it, Uranus?" Neptune asked.  
  
"Look, she tore through that two foot steel wall with her fist, none of us have the strength to do that especially not as fast as she did. Those walls weight more than three hundred pounds, I couldn't have held it myself, what she did wasn't possible. Also the power output she put into that wall was almost too much for me to bear while holding it. It was charged the entire time." Haruka explained.  
  
Off to the side of the group of Senshi the wall that Jupiter had held fell again from the ceiling slamming into the ground with a frighening amount of force. "It must have over ridden the system." Mercury said with surprise. They watched as it crawled with electricity for a few moments then tore apart.  
  
"What the...!" Venus started.  
  
"She couldn't destroy it with Younger Venus so close, but she would've had it not been retracted after Kimeko was free." Uranus explained.  
  
***  
  
"Mama?" Younger Venus sat on the couch in the Aino quarters embraced by her mother. Minako could feel her still trembling.  
  
"Don't be afraid, you are safe now. It was an accident." Minako said softly.  
  
"What if Jupiter hadn't been there?" Kimeko looked up at Minako.  
  
"She was there and when you feel better you might go thank her, what she did was extremely dangerous. She is a very dear friend." Minako replied.  
  
"Right," Kimeko said feeling slightly better. "I'm sorry Mama I shouldn't have put myself or her in danger like that."  
  
"What happened was an accident and not your fault. There was nothing you could've done." Venus hugged her daughter close. "All Senshi, once in a while, get into a situation that they can't control. That's why we are there for one another. Jupiter was there for you." Minako looked at the ceiling. Unfortunately, no one was there for Jupiter. Minako thought.  
  
***  
  
"Really, I'm fine, Ami-chan. Haruka-chan, help me out here." Jupiter said while attempting to get out of the bed.  
  
"You took a heavy blow on your shoulder that needs treatment, so you're not going anywhere, Mako-chan." Mercury replied sternly and had Jupiter sit back down.  
  
"Sorry, Makoto-chan, there's little anyone can do against Ami-chan when she's in this frame of mind." Uranus shrugged as Mercury gave her an irritated look. A smile then crept over the blond woman's face. "Anyway, it's fun to see you get a little pay back for being so sneaky." Uranus joked and began to laugh.   
  
"What about you?" Jupiter glared and crossed her arms in a huff.  
  
"Alright you two, that's enough bickering." Mercury cut in." Come on Haruka-chan, Mako-chan needs to get some rest."  
  
"Ohh...Why can't I stay!" Haruka whined.  
  
"I don't appreciate my talents being referred to as punishment." Mercury replied as she pushed Uranus out the door. Grumbling and slightly disappointed, Uranus finally left. When Mercury turned back she saw Jupiter standing again.  
  
"You, sit down!" Jupiter hastily took a seat on the bed's edge when she saw Mercury's no nonsense look. "I said you aren't going anywhere until I've healed your shoulder and then gotten some rest." Jupiter was about to say something, but stopped. "Don't argue with me, Mako-chan!" Jupiter reluctantly allowed Mercury to inspect her bruised shoulder. "You didn't break any bones, luckily, but this bruise looks painful."  
  
"It doesn't feel that bad." Jupiter replied without looking up. Mercury looked down at her awed that Makoto wasn't expressing any discomfort to the serious wound at all. Mercury lightly touched Jupiter's shoulder, but still the woman didn't seem to feel any pain. Mercury shook the thoughts from her minds and laid her hand on Jupiter's shoulder. Jupiter winced slightly as Mercury began heal the internal bleeding.  
  
"That was brave thing you did for Younger Venus." Mercury said. What has happened to you, Mako-chan? Your strength, power and body are all beyond comprehension. "If not foolish, you both could've died." Mercury was trying to avoid her real question.  
  
"No we wouldn't have, I wouldn't have allowed it." Makoto spoke in a tone that Ami knew held such truth that it frightened her. "I know what you really want to ask, all of you." Jupiter said quietly. "You want to know what I have become." Mercury took her hand away from Jupiter's shoulder. "The past thousand years weren't a dream. I had hoped they had been, but I knew once I discovered that I had a strength that could only have been gained after so many battles. The fights have made me so different from what you remember me, my attacks are different and more powerful; I've gained a strength far beyond anything normal even though I was weak and wounded. Jupiter looked at the floor. "You've all noticed, I was a fool to think I could hide from my closest friends the difference in me, but with my own free will I showed you all that the Jupiter of the past is truly dead. I don't know who I am anymore!" Makoto was defeated and lowered her head further.  
  
"That is not true!" Mercury said quickly. She knelt down and tried to look into Jupiter's eyes. "You're still Sailor Jupiter, you're still our Mako-chan. Younger Venus would've died today if you hadn't done what you did. None of us could've saved her and we won't and never would have feared anything that you do or have. What has happened has happened and nothing can change that so don't let it draw you away from us, Mako-chan. If there is no explanation to the past thousand years than none will be asked of you. You were the unfortunate one, nothing was your fault and we want you to let us help you in whatever way we can." Ami put a hand on Makoto's shoulder and had the disturbed woman look back at her. Ami smiled at her. "You don't have to protect us from your sufferings."  
  
Ami rubbed Makoto's shoulder, then stood up. "You're exhausted and stressing to much over this, try and get some rest, my friend." Ami walked towards the door then turned back. "You'll be okay, Mako-chan. Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything." Makoto watched her carefully, resisting the urge to ask Ami not to leave. Ami switched off the light and left Makoto in the dark.  
  
"Pluto" Makoto sighed. "She must have found me. I must talk with her."  
  
"Then why don't we go somewhere more private, Jupiter?" Pluto walked from the time stream. "You wish to talk and find answers, then let us talk, it's about time things were set right."  
  
***  
  
Jupiter walked with Pluto through the time gates and appeared in the apartment that had been hers a thousand years ago. "After your death, your apartment was the first thing the Queen ensured was kept vacant and safe." Pluto explained. Jupiter felt slightly uneasy at being referred to as 'dead'. The two finally sat, staring at each other for a moment.  
  
"So do you know what happened to me, Pluto?" Jupiter finally asked.  
  
"You know what happened here. You died, in this room, by that wall a thousand years ago." Pluto said while pointing to the wall, but never broke her stare from Makoto's eyes.  
  
"If I was dead, then why did I experience everything I did for the past years, why am I alive now?" Jupiter asked coldly.  
  
"When the youma killed you, you were in the middle of your transformation and a great amount of energy was being released. You were half Kino, Makoto and half Sailor Jupiter. Who the blade actually killed isn't important anymore, but was does matter is that, as it was meant to, the release of energy drew you into the time stream along with the youma, but something unpredicted happened. Although dead, your body was separated from your consciousness. The time stream then separated you and the youma, and sent both of you to places of universal significance. At times when you weren't with your physical self, you felt peaceful, nothing hurt you, but when the youma and you encountered, you and your body were forced to merge again. This put you in a state much like right before death and your memories returned. The time stream brought you and the youma together countless times, each time sending you to a place according to the subconscious thoughts of both of you. Being in the time stream you couldn't realize the passage of time even though you physically changed. Despite my power over the realm of time, I could not find you until I saw an incredible phenomenon on your home planet, your destruction of the youma I suspect." Pluto said.  
  
"Earth?" Makoto asked. Pluto shook her head.  
  
"Jupiter, once I found you I opened the time gates and sent another back to when you died to lead you through the journey." Pluto explained  
  
"It was that girl, wasn't it?" Jupiter said softly.  
  
"Yes, she was the one I chose." Pluto replied.  
  
"Who was she?" Jupiter asked coldly. She was angry with Pluto for sending one so young even if it was to save her own life.  
  
"I cannot tell you that." Pluto said with equal ice. Makoto could see that she would have no chance in discovering who the girl had been so she dropped the matter.  
  
"You must understand, I sent her to help you to survive. She returned you to your physical form and guided your consciousness when you were drifting aimlessly in the time stream." Makoto could tell there was something untrue about what Pluto had just told her or she had at least left out a part. Jupiter didn't press the matter.  
  
"Why did this happen?" Makoto finally asked her dreaded question.  
  
"It was meant to. An evil far more powerful than anything you could combat alone desired to travel through time and to avoid my interference they chose a way far more cruel than any human could imagine." Pluto replied. Makoto thought she understood, but she wanted more of an explanation than that.  
  
"I don't understand, what did this to me?! " She almost yelled, but quickly got control of herself.  
  
"You died, Sailor Jupiter!" Pluto replied matching Jupiter's force of voice. "You released an incredible amount of energy when the youma's blade pierced your heart. As I said it was set up to happen, someone wanted to send a youma through the time stream without me interfering and they did it by killing you. The unpredicted happened though, you and the youma were caught in endless dreams, but all the battles were real for your bodies. Every wound and drop of blood was real! Even if you don't want to believe it, if you search your heart you know it is. It was like fire and water being forced together. You struggled for a thousand years and in the end your power conquered. You won, Makoto-san." Pluto went silent as Jupiter stared at her emotionlessly. Finally, Pluto had to look away from the emotionless gaze, realizing how cruel her words must have been to the Senshi.   
  
"Did Queen Serenity tell you that the young girl that you sent to help me died by the youma?" Although she was angry, Makoto held her voice soft.  
  
"I knew and so did she know that this would be the case." Pluto replied. "She knew that if she found you she would most likely die." Pluto watched as Jupiter leaned back in her chair thinking hard. She saw an odd look come over Makoto's face as if something hidden in her mind had come clear.  
  
"You've come here to set things right with me and the time stream, but nothing can be the same because she is still here searching for me." Jupiter folded her hands. "I can feel her vengeance throbbing in my chest like it has for the past thousand years, but only now can I recognize it."  
  
"What are you talking about, Makoto-san?" Pluto asked curiously as well as concerned.  
  
"The youma has come to Crystal Tokyo, followed me here. I never saw her die and now she's finally caught up with me to take revenge for something I barely remember. Oh yes, for the death of her brother, Arcane." Pluto watched as Jupiter trembled slightly. "He was the first to try and kill me."  
  
"But I saw you defeat the youma." Pluto replied.  
  
"You don't understand, Archane didn't die, thought she came close I'm sure, it was just the end of the first battle. Now we have to finish our hate for one another here in the future." Makoto explained.  
  
"Go to Queen Serenity and the Senshi, they'll help you if she is here." Pluto tried.  
  
"They'll die against her." Jupiter replied. "and so will I."  
  
"Than what can you do?" Pluto asked sympathetically.  
  
"I'll stop her from taking my friends, Archane and I will die together." Jupiter replied trying to regain her confidence.  
  
"The Senshi won't let you die again." Pluto said desperately. "Chibi-usa, you promised her...You can't do this, not to us or yourself. What have you become, Mako-chan?" For the first time Pluto actually sounded caring and fearful for Makoto.  
  
"I don't know, but I know she is here. Look into my mind and perhaps you can help me to understand as well as I help you to understand what I must do." Jupiter replied sadly and reached out for Pluto's hand. When her finger touched Pluto's hands, Pluto suddenly found herself in a cold sad place.  
  
Is this your mind, Mako-chan? She thought.  
  
What is left of it. A voice replied. Look over there, those are my memories, my past self that has been lost. Pluto turned and found herself back in the apartment, but it was in the past and a scene was taking place.  
  
"You'll die with that pen unused." The strange youma screamed.  
  
"Let her go!" Sailor Moon shouted as she burst through the door.  
  
"Jupiter Star Power Make-up!" Makoto who was being held against the wall by the youma finally managed her transformation.  
  
"I won't let you!" The youma roared. She plunged her blade through the blinding electricity of Jupiter's transformation. Pluto, who had been observing, suddenly felt a sharp, unbearable pain in her chest.  
  
"No!!! Moon Princess Halation!" Sailor Moon's attack combined with the energy released from Jupiter's transformation. For Pluto, the pain was excruciating now.  
  
Is this what you felt, Mako-chan? It's unbearable. Pluto gasped. I'm experiencing your memories, how could you live through this?  
  
I didn't, remember? The voice said again. Pluto's body suddenly felt fuzzy, separate and she found herself under a peaceful orange sky. The pain that had been so awful before was now fading from her mind. She looked over to find Jupiter sitting under a large oak tree, gazing nebulously off in the distance. Pluto slowly approached and saw that there was a long, deep cut in Jupiter's chest and blood ran freshly from it, but the Senshi didn't appear to feel any pain from it. The girl, that only Pluto who knew truly was, appeared in a flash and sat by the careless Jupiter. The girl was gone again in the flash and then Pluto felt, like a wave, pain, emotion, memory, and fatigue rush through her body. She felt like she would die from the overflow of feeling, both physical and mental.  
  
It's impossible to cope with, it doesn't go away. She thought. The youma appeared and Pluto watched as Jupiter went to do battle with her, still in the condition she was. Back in the present, in Makoto's apartment, Jupiter let go of Pluto's hand.  
  
"I am sorry, Pluto." Makoto's voice snapped Pluto back to reality.  
  
"Why did you stop?" She asked.  
  
"What you felt already seemed unbearable, but I would not want anyone to have to experience what was to come, not after repeating it myself, countless times." Jupiter said gravely.  
  
"I had no idea what it had felt like for you to experience that." Pluto paused a moment. "Please forgive my insensitivity."  
  
"It doesn't matter, but now that you felt the blade can you feel her hate in your heart?" Makoto asked. Pluto closed her eyes and concentrated, remembering what she had just felt.   
  
"I do." She felt a coldness where the blade cut had been on Jupiter's chest. It felt evil and her heart lost feeling. "The youma's presence it's growing stronger, she is here." She concentrated harder. The vengeance seemed to want to tear her apart. "It's after you, Mako-chan, If what I felt is what you are feeling than these thoughts are meant for you." Pluto looked horrified as Jupiter nodded her head.  
  
"We'll help, I'll bear this with you, Mako-chan, you don't have to take this alone!" Pluto lost her normal calmness. "You cannot do this by yourself!"  
  
  
PART 3: To Fight a Senshi  
  
  
"I will fight her myself." Jupiter stood up. "Please, let's return, Pluto. I thank you for feeling for me, but I had no right."  
  
"No..." Pluto started, but Jupiter cut her off.  
  
"Please" She said softly. Pluto nodded and opened the time gates to take them back to Crystal Tokyo. Once back in the castle, Pluto turned back to face Makoto, but she had silently slipped away.  
  
"I'm sorry, friend, I..."Pluto couldn't finish, she couldn't blame Jupiter and felt ashamed for being so cruel to her after what she'd been through. "If you knew what I've done to you, I wouldn't blame you for killing me right now." She said to herself and went in search of Sailor Mars.  
  
***  
  
Makoto hadn't been able to face Pluto any longer her emotions, despite their hardness, wouldn't permit it. It was late at night as she ran through the halls of the crystal palace. Tears burned in her eyes and left a trail behind her. The thoughts of her past fell on her like a ton of bricks and the events she knew would come, raised uncontrollable fear in her. She didn't know what to do anymore. What now? I showed Pluto she understands. How could I do that? Archane you're here and now you'll take me from my friends again. You're so cruel! Forgive me Princess! Jupiter stopped in front of the training room and paused a moment before entering. Once inside the room she saw that it had been reset for target practice and metal dummies were set up to be used as attack targets. She approached one of the dummies and in a surge of anger forcefully punched it, denting its metal covering. The blow rang across the room and echoed for a few moments, then died. Makoto felt slightly better, despite the pain in her hand from the strike. She poised herself in front of the dummy and proceeded to strike it with a series of powerful punches.  
  
I wish I could hide behind them now and have them help me, but I know they'll die. I never won last time even with all the strength I've gained. Usagi-chan, I want to be with you. As Makoto thought she remembered what Mercury had said to her the other day:  
  
"You don't have to protect us from you sufferings." She had said.  
  
"Damn it!" She swore loudly and punched the metal dummy exceptionally hard, splitting it down the center. She turned as she heard a staff click against the floor. There stood Saturn, watching Makoto intently with her deep purple eyes.  
  
"Please, let me see your hand." Saturn said as she approached. Jupiter held out the hand that had destroyed the target. Blood ran from her split and torn knuckles. Hotaru gently placed her hand over Makoto's and the blood disappeared. "Why are you sad?" Hotaru asked as she finished healing Jupiter's hand.  
  
"My past has come back and I must fight it again. I will not return." Makoto dropped her hand back down to her side.  
  
"You have no choice then?" Hotaru asked as she made her way to some benches and sat. Jupiter followed.  
  
"If I don't, countless will die." Makoto replied. "Including all of you."  
  
"Do you doubt our strength? Or are you sure? " Hotaru asked curiously. Jupiter didn't answer, now that she thought of it she didn't really know. "I asked Pluto why I had never met you in the past. You see, I'd never been told anything about what happened to Sailor Jupiter. She told me everything that she knew had taken place so long ago." Hotaru paused a moment. "I have come to the conclusion that it's not that you doubt our strength, Mako-chan, but you don't wish to see anyone suffer like you have. What makes you so different from me and the other Senshi is that you are still alone.   
  
"What do you mean?" Makoto asked softly.   
  
"Each one of the Senshi at one point in their life found complete salvation in the friendship they share with one another and above all Queen Serenity. We began to learn to depend on others and trust out pains with them, knowing they would be glad to help us with any burden. All the Senshi are happy now, we'll never forget how we were and still possess a little loneliness, but we'll not allow it to consume us anymore. You didn't have the chance to be saved. You'll still fight and die for the Queen, like all of us, but your seclusion wants to protect the other Senshi as well even though fighting by your side is our duty. If we are all you have than you can't sacrifice us for anything. Is that not true?" Hotaru explained with great wisdom and Jupiter found herself being true to every word.  
  
"Am I wrong to do this?" She asked softly.  
  
"Of course not, but what ever happened in your past is not worth dying for and we will find a way to help you find your salvation. We'll give you a reason to want to live past tomorrow." She replied reassuringly. She sighed and turned her attention to her Silence Glaive, running her fingers along the flat side of the blade. "I was evil once a long time ago. You were not there when Sailor Moon and the Senshi had to battle me to save the world, but it ended well. I was reborn and became a new Senshi, but I still felt secluded and alone. I eventually was needed again to fight by Sailor Moon's side and that is when I finally realized I could live without pain as long as I knew someone, like Usagi-chan, and the others were there for me when ever I needed them. They were always something special and still are to me, now." She looked back over at Jupiter who was watching her innocently. "Do you understand what I mean?"   
  
"I...I..." Jupiter felt the tears running down her cheeks. "I wish I could be like that." She finally managed; a small cry escaped her lips.  
  
"You will be, I know it." Saturn put a comforting hand on Makoto's shoulder. "But for now, remember this: No matter what, you can't stop the Senshi or the Queen from being with you. Work on letting go of you fear of losing us and we'll never go. You'll never have to be alone again." Hotaru stood up, but didn't take her hand from Jupiter's shoulder. She just stood a moment just watching Makoto cry. "If you want I'll go now."  
  
"No!, Please don't. I don't want to be alone." Makoto stood up beside her. Thank you, Hotaru-chan, it means more to me than anyone could ever imagine." Saturn smiled at her and Makoto realized what Uranus and Neptune really thought of Hotaru. Makoto finally realized that it hadn't been Hotaru that had been cold, but actually herself and it made a world of difference in her.  
  
"Come on then, let's get something to eat. Personally I'm starved." Hotaru said as she lead the way out of the training room.  
  
"Sounds good to me, but I'm cooking." Makoto replied with a smile. The two left the room silent and with it left a heavy burden.  
  
***  
  
"What is it that you wish to talk about?" Rei sat in her baggy, black pajamas at her kitchen table. She and Pluto both had cups of tea in front of them, but only Rei's had been touched. Rei was slightly irritated at having been awakened at the late hour, but any visit from Pluto was to be confronted seriously.  
  
"I need to know something about Makoto-san's death." Pluto said quietly and finally reached down to pick up her tea. Rei snapped.  
  
"Why is everyone always referring to Mako-chan as dead?! Why is it that everyone also needs to know what happened to her?!" Rei's anger flared high. "Everyday she's being asked some question about what she went through and it's destroying her more than she's willing to admit. Hasn't she been through enough?" Rei calmed herself, but she had seen a great emotional change in her friend from the day she returned and when they had last met in the training room. It made her furious to see Makoto under so much stress. Real smart, Rei. Get mad at Pluto of all people. Rei thought to herself. "I'm sorry, my friend. I just don't know what to do for Mako-chan." Rei apologized.  
  
"I'm sorry too, I can understand you anger far more than you'll ever need to know." Pluto was sympathetic to the outburst, but she didn't show it. "The truth is, Makoto-san went through a strange death, she did die, but that isn't important anymore."  
  
"So what is it that I can help you with?" Rei asked getting better control of her anger.  
  
"Queen Serenity once told me that after the battle that had weaken Jupiter before her death she had seen a strange change in you. She said specifically after a fire reading. She had meant to ask you about it, but obviously the tragic events to follow distracted her." Pluto replied.  
  
Setsuna must have failed sensitivity class in her 'learning to be human' course. Rei thought with dark humor, but then returned her thoughts to the serious matter at hand.  
  
"Yes, this is true." Rei knew the question Pluto wanted her to answer, but Rei avoided it, forcing Pluto to finally ask.  
  
"I need to know what frightened you, what did you see?" Pluto stared down into her tea cup.  
  
"Who said it frightened me?" Rei said defensively.  
  
"The Queen did. She said she could tell." Pluto stared back up at Rei, her face firm. Rei stared back unwilling to let Pluto have the upper hand. I'm obviously going about this all wrong. Pluto thought. I need to know, but I don't know how to persuade her. Pluto finally gave in and slumped back in her chair with a sigh. "Please, Rei-chan this may be the only thing that can save Mako-chan's life in this time." This immediately brought Rei out of her negative frame of mind.  
  
"Mako-chan's life is in danger?" She asked desperately. Pluto nodded. "What threatens her?"  
  
"I'm not entirely sure of it all, but perhaps after you've shared your vision with me I can explain everything." Pluto set her tea on the table and folded her hands.  
  
"Alright then" Rei said. "The day before Mako-chan was released from the hospital, I took a fire reading by myself. What I saw was purely evil." She sighed and pushed back from the table. "A half man half demon appeared in the flames and beside him was a woman that I later determined from Usagi's description must have been the youma that..." She paused a moment. "was present when Mako-chan disappeared. At the time only thought it to be a representation of our new enemy, but then Mako-chan appeared in the flames as well. Once in a while the other Senshi would appear in the fire if they were linked to a certain element, but the fire consumed Makoto and her aura disappeared. It was like she had died at that moment and I couldn't feel her presence anymore." A wavering sigh escaped her lips.  
  
"That night I had a dream as well, this is what truly frightened me, but it wasn't until years later that I actually recognized all the parts. The first part was of Makoto and the youma battling fiercely, then the demon man raised his hand and the two disappeared in a flash of light. In the second part the demon man was standing in front of a ruined crystal palace, I didn't know it was Crystal Tokyo at the time, but I do now. On one side of him was Mako-chan, dead with a stab wound through her heart. On his other side was the youma, dead still running with electricity. That would've been enough to wake me, but I remained asleep just long enough to see the Ginzouisho glowing in one of the demon's hands and in the other..." Rei trembled slightly.  
  
"The Ginzouisho?" Pluto sat straight up in her chair. She didn't like what the dream was suggesting.  
  
"He was also holding Queen Serenity, dead." Rei finished. Pluto's eyes darkened and she finally understood why this had happened.  
  
"I understand now." She said darkly. "Listen, Rei-chan..." With that she began tell everything she knew that had been and wound be.   
  
***  
  
"Makoto-san! Makoto-san! Wait a minute, Makoto-san!" Jupiter turned to see who was calling her. She saw Minako's daughter running through the hall attempting to catch up with her. Makoto stopped and waited.  
  
"Geez, you walk fast." Kimeko said as she stopped to catch her breath.  
  
"What can I do for you, Kimeko-chan?" Makoto asked warmly.  
  
Something is different. Kimeko thought. Oh well "Nothing, I just wanted to thank you...now that you're recovered and all...you know for saving me in the training room yesterday." Kimeko looked at the floor. "I'm sorry for putting you in danger like that." Kimeko felt a strong hand on her shoulder.  
  
"There is nothing to be sorry about, you did nothing wrong. It was an accident that could've happened to any of the other Younger or Older Senshi." Makoto raised Kimeko's chin up to look at her.  
  
"But I was so afraid. I couldn't free myself and I thought I'd never see Mama or the other Senshi again. If you hadn't been there I would've..." Makoto didn't let her finish.  
  
"What matters is that I was there. Everyone once in a while, even Senshi get in situations that they can't handle, but I'll always be there to help you if you need it, that is part of our job as a Senshi and as friends. I wouldn't let anything happen to you and believe me when I tell you you're are your way to becoming a great Senshi." Makoto took her hand away and the sad look on Kimeko's face disappeared. "Of course we had it a lot harder when our training ground was Rei's temple and our opponents were youma." Makoto joked. Kimeko rushed to her and hugged her around the waist.  
  
"Thank you so much, your such a nice person!" Kimeko cried as she pressed her head into the tall woman. Jupiter felt a broad smile spread across her face.  
  
You're welcome Kimeko-chan. She thought. I love this girl so much and I won't let anything happen to her. Makoto returned the hug. "You are such a cute little girl." Makoto said. Kimeko looked up at her without letting go of her waist and gave Jupiter a funny look.  
  
"I'm not little, I'm nearly fifteen." She protested. Makoto just laughed and the two began to walk down the hall. Neither saw Minako hiding behind the pillar, watching with a smile on her face.  
  
***  
  
The screams of frightened and injured people echoed through the mid-morning air. Archane was on a rampage, her intention were to draw out the Senshi she despised so much. This will bring her out. She cares for humans so much she'll no let me hurt them for too long. She grabbed a man running by and threw him into a tree. Her remaining eye glowed with hate.  
  
***  
  
"Her food is the best I've ever tasted." Saturn and the rest of the outer core were conversing quietly went the messenger approached the Queen with news of the youma.  
  
"What's happened?" Uranus asked.  
  
"A youma hasn't been seen in over eight hundred years." Serenity added.  
  
"I'm afraid it's true, Majesty. It's causing great amounts of destruction and injury." The messenger relied. "It's closing on the palace."  
  
"Majesty, we'll inform the inner core." Uranus said and the outer core left the hall. Saturn suddenly remembered what Makoto had said to her the night before.  
  
Is this what she meant by her past returning. Saturn thought.  
  
  
"A youma!" Younger Venus's eyes went wide as the outer core informed Jupiter and Kimeko of the news. Makoto's eyes darkened and her mouth became a straight line. Saturn studied the quick change that had taken place in Jupiter's features when she heard the news, but when Jupiter caught her gaze, the anger disappeared.  
  
You don't have to be afraid, Mako-chan. Saturn thought.  
  
"We need to inform the others and prepare for battle." Neptune said once Uranus was finished filling them in. "Is something wrong, Mako-chan?" She asked, also noticing Jupiter's change.  
  
"Huh? Oh, no I was just thinking, never mind lets find the others." The five Senshi ran off to find Mercury, Mars, and Venus.  
  
They met the rest of the inner core in the hall outside the Queen's throne room.  
  
"Yes, we heard. It's been a long time." Mercury said. The entire team was assembled. The outer core was briefing Mars and Venus; and Younger Venus and Jupiter were talking with Venus.  
  
"Please, Mama let me come." Kimeko pleaded. Jupiter was watching the two Venus' with fascination.  
  
"This is a real battle, Kimeko, if you're hurt it could cost you your life." Venus wasn't sure about allowing her daughter to come.  
  
"I know! I realized that yesterday in the training room. Please, I know this isn't a game." Younger Venus was on the verge of tears. "I'll never be a great Senshi until I can fight on a real battle field."  
  
"Your place is here with the other Senshi." Venus's tone made it clear that the subject was closed. Younger Venus's shoulders slumped in defeat as Minako walked away and stared out the window. Kimeko felt Makoto's strong had touch her shoulder as she passed.  
  
"Let me speak with her, Kimeko-chan, I can't promise anything, but I'll try." Jupiter said as she approached Venus.  
  
"Please don't say anything, Mako-chan." Venus didn't turn to look at Jupiter as she stood beside her. "She's not ready."  
  
"Are you so sure that this is Sailor Venus's opinion and not Kimeko's mother's." Makoto said softly. Minako was silent for a bit.  
  
"I don't know." Venus finally admitted. "But we both know how dangerous youma can be. You of all people know how deadly a youma can be." Venus sounded slightly desperate.  
  
"It is true, I do know how deadly this youma is, but we have a job to do and Younger Venus has that job as well. I was far less experienced than Kimeko is when I first fought this youma, but I still had to fight her." Makoto gazed out the window.  
  
"What are you talking about Mako-chan?" Venus asked.  
  
"My point is that I can understand how you feel. I don't want any of you to fight with me in this battle, but because I love you so much I want you by my side. I want Kimeko by my side." Jupiter replied and finally looked over to see Venus gazing at her.  
  
"Why don't you want us to come?" Minako was slightly scared at Jupiter's words.  
  
"Let her come Minako-chan, I want to see your daughter fight. You'll be there to protect her and so will I." Jupiter said reassuringly.  
  
She's telling me something, what are you trying to do Mako-chan? Venus thought.  
  
"It's still your decision of course, but please think about it." Jupiter left Venus's side.  
  
"Hey, everyone! The Queen has called us in." Uranus called. Slowly the doors opened to the throne room.   
  
Younger Venus had gone ahead and already stood in the throne room as the Senshi entered. Mama won't let me come. She doesn't think I'm ready, but I want to do this. She then remembered something Saturn had told her: It helps to be anxious when going into battle, it makes you alert, but if it clouds your mind it could cost you your life or the life of the one your protecting. That's right and I don't want anyone to die. I need to repay Makoto-san for saving me, but how can I do that if Mama won't let me fight? Kimeko watched as her mother didn't even give her a glance as she passed.  
  
"Welcome, Senshi." Serenity said as she sat next to Endymion. "Are you ready to defend your Kingdom once more?"  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty, but I do have one request." Venus replied.  
  
"What it is, Venus?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Please allow my daughter to accompany us on this mission." Venus's voice was serious and laden with emotion from the difficult decision. Younger Venus looked up with surprise. Serenity was also quite surprised.  
  
"If you wish it, Venus, I allow it." Serenity said smoothly.  
  
"Thank you, your Majesty." Venus bowed. "Younger Venus, please join the Royal Senshi as the first Younger in battle." Younger Venus contained her excitement and joined the Older Senshi in front of the throne.  
  
Thank you, Mama, Makoto-san. She thought.  
  
"Jupiter" Makoto looked up as Serenity said her name. "Are you sure you want to fight so soon? Your strength has no yet fully returned." Serenity said with concern.  
  
"I know this, your Majesty, but I desire to be with the Senshi for this battle." Jupiter said. "It is..." She trailed off unsure how to explain it to Serenity.  
  
"Very well, but your above all must be careful then and promise to let the others help you if you need it." Serenity knew Jupiter well enough that anger tended to make her stubborn when fighting and this worried her.  
  
"I promise, your Majesty." Jupiter replied. Saturn as well as Mars looked over at her and saw the sincerity on her face   
  
"Go then, my friends, protect our kingdom and please, return safely." Serenity said and scanned the faces of her dearest friends. Mercury had a serious look on her face that changed to a sweet smile when she caught Serenity's gaze. A smile spread across her face as she saw that Venus was busy telling her daughter what to be careful of and Kimeko herself was nearly unable to control her joy. You, be careful little one. She thought. Uranus was grinning widely, her eyes sparkling. Neptune was smiling faintly and as expected Saturn had her purple eyes set serious. Mars on the other hand looking in another direction with a disturbed look on her face. Serenity followed the grievous look and her eyes fell on Jupiter who was staring up at Serenity longingly. Jupiter's look was so innocent, like that of a hopeful child. What is wrong, dear friend? You look so afraid.  
  
"You promised me." She mouthed to Jupiter who was still watching her. Makoto lowered her eyes and bowed. Serenity wasn't sure to make of Jupiter's reply and began to get scared. Endymion saw the worry in her eyes and placed his hand on hers.  
  
"She'll be alright." He said softly. "They all will." The Senshi turned and left the room.  
  
"I hope you're right, my love." Serenity said. "Mako-chan has changed a lot." Please be careful. She thought.  
  
***  
  
The Senshi were rapidly approaching the scene. "Thank you, Makoto-san." Younger Venus said over to Jupiter.  
  
"Thank your mother, Younger Venus. It was always her decision, but you have to promise me you'll be very careful today, listen to everything everyone says and don't get in over your head." Jupiter said sternly.  
  
"I promise. You'll be there anyway, right." Younger Venus said happily.  
  
"Hey, Hurry up you two, this isn't anytime to chit-chat." Uranus barked, it was obvious she was excited. They sped up and Jupiter saw Mars gazing at her once more.  
  
You know, don't you my friend? She thought. I'll keep my promise to Queen Serenity and the Princess. Don't worry. Makoto gave Mars a smile and Rei's sad look bent up into a smile as well.  
  
***  
  
Archane was getting frustrated. "Come out damn you!" She raged.  
  
"Hey stop right there!" A voice rang out. The youma stopped and grinned.  
  
"Finally" She growled. She looked around and found herself surrounded by seven women dressed in fukus similar to those of her hated enemy's. So many of them. It seems Jupiter wasn't the only one. Doesn't matter, she must be close now. I'll kill them all if I have to. She thought darkly.  
  
"We are the Bishoujo Senshi and you have violated our Queen's Kingdom. This will not be forgiven." Venus challenged.  
  
"Where the hell is she?" The youma growled. Venus stopped and each one of the Senshi tensed. The wind picked up and blew Archane's long black hair out of her face, revealing the remaining red eye. They saw the severe burns on her shoulder and face, the tight, black armor she wore to protect herself. Her skin was a pale blue and her glowing red eye shone brightly from under her hair.  
  
"Who?" Uranus asked darkly.  
  
"Where is She!!!" Archane roared and sent a semi-circular blast out from her arms. It struck the Senshi, leaving them unharmed, but threw them backwards.  
  
"Stop it now!" Jupiter's voice was full of anger and command. "You've come for me? Then leave them alone. Archane turned to see Jupiter standing behind her, her eyes narrowed and her arms crossed in front of her chest.  
  
"I found you. Damn you Makoto." The youma hissed. The Senshi looked up in surprise as the youma called Jupiter by her human name. "You'll die with equal amount of pain that you inflicted upon me!"   
  
"You have no right to call me, 'Makoto', even after a thousand years. You still seek vengeance, Archane, after all the fighting we've done?" Jupiter yelled.  
  
"A thousand years?" Archane looked stunned at the realization. The other Senshi were watching the encounter with great interest and confusion.  
  
"You don't know, do you?" Jupiter said venomously. "You! You sent us on a journey that ended only after a thousand years of suffering, but you were lucky, you remembered only the last battle. I remember them all, Archane! The orange sky, the cherry blossoms, both of our blood do you remember them?" Jupiter shouted at her. Archane seem to get confused a moment, then Jupiter saw as the memories filled her mind.  
  
"That... That?" She stuttered.  
  
"That was all your fault." Jupiter growled. Archane looked up glaring evilly.  
  
"I don't care, Makoto, I'll still see you die for what you did to me." The youma raged.  
  
"You already killed me once, Archane, it won't be so easy this time." Jupiter challenged as the Senshi jumped behind her and took up defensive positions. "Now it's your turn." What about what you did to me, you monster, you don't know the half of it, but this time I will destroy you and you be nothing, but a memory to me.  
  
"No matter how many I have to go through, I'll still kill you, Makoto." The youma seethed. Jupiter was enraged that Archane kept using her name, but she kept control.  
  
"You know her, Jupiter?" Younger Venus asked. The other Senshi knew who this youma had to be and it frightened them.  
  
"Yes, from a thousand years of battle that will be finished today." Jupiter replied coldly.  
  
"I suggest you watch who you threaten!" Uranus shouted at Archane. "You want to fight one Senshi you better be prepared to fight them all." Jupiter smiled.  
  
'"Heh, you'll die if you interfere with this. In fact I'll kill you all anyway!" Archane launched an energy blast at the group of Senshi. They all jumped away as it hit except for Jupiter and Younger Venus.  
  
"You can't trick me with that one again!" Jupiter yelled through the dust.   
  
What is she doing? Younger Venus was scared, but she refused to leave Jupiter's side. Archane rushed towards them her claws extended. Younger Venus moved to the side, but Jupiter caught the youma by the wrists and stopped her advance. She pulled Archane over her head and threw her hard into the ground. From the ground Archane struck out with a kick and broke Jupiter's grasp on her wrists. She recovered herself and stood up.  
  
"Beauty Senshi Light Cascade!" Younger Venus shouted. The youma was surrounded by a pillar of light and disappeared as the continuous beam enveloped her. Younger Venus approached Jupiter.  
  
"Get back Younger Venus." Jupiter began to back away as the pillar of light grew brighter. "She's not that easily defeated." The column began to expand and brighten more. "Get away from here!" Jupiter shouted. "Get down!!" Jupiter pushed Younger Venus down on the ground.  
  
"Nega Energy Counter Blast!" Archane shouted from inside the pillar. The other Senshi watched from a distance as the light exploded outward sending rays of light exploding into everything near by. Jupiter felt the ground shake and she raised a barrier to protect Younger Venus. The heat of the blast became intense as the rays of light struck all around her and Kimeko. Something grabbed her and she felt the sensation of knives being stabbed into her shoulder. Jupiter was roughly pulled off Younger Venus by the clawed hand, deeply imbedded in her shoulder.  
  
"Got you." The youma growled and dug her claws in further. Jupiter clenched her fist as the pain increased and she felt the blood running down her back. Younger Venus was staring up at them. Archane threw a blast at her, but it was absorbed by Jupiter's barrier.  
  
"Sorry, Archane, she's under my protection." Jupiter said with a laugh. Archane raise her other clawed hand to deliver a fatal blow to Jupiter.   
  
"Mars Fire Viper Strike!"  
  
"Space Sword reflection!"  
  
"Mercury Deep Mirage!"  
  
The three attacks combined and smashed into Archane and her hand tore out of Jupiter's shoulder as she was thrown back. Once free Jupiter picked Younger Venus up and moved to safety.  
  
"You two alright?!" Venus, Saturn and Neptune ran over to them.  
  
"Yeah." Jupiter replied as she put Younger Venus down.  
  
"Your shoulder, Jupiter?" Saturn asked.  
  
"It's just bleeding a little." The others could tell that the injury was hurting her. Saturn called her healing abilities and healed as much of the wound as she could with her power. "Thank you."  
  
"This youma she seems familiar." Venus said thoughtfully.  
  
"You remember her brother Arcane." Jupiter said. Venus looked over in surprise.  
  
"She's not..." Venus started.  
  
"She is the one who came after me so long ago and it's taken me a thousand years of battle to make her a strong as she is. I'm not even a match for her. So it's going to take a lot to stop her." Jupiter explained.  
  
"No time now, the others need our help." Venus said quickly. When they arrived Archane had repelled all the Senshi's attacks and they were now backing off as she threw energy blasts at them.   
  
"Attack her from all angles, then redirect you attack to strike again from a different side." Mercury shouted.  
  
"Reverberating Silence!"  
  
"Mercury Deep Mirage!"  
  
"Space Sword Reflection!"  
  
"Beauty Senshi Light Cascade!"  
  
"Neptune Tsunami Splash!"  
  
"Mars Fire Demon Rage!"  
  
"Venus Angel Halo!" The attacks flew at Archane from all different directions. Saturn's Reverberating Silence mixed with Mercury's Mirage to make a silent illusion. Archane moved quickly attempting to avoid each attack, but where ever she went another attack was there to hit her. The Senshi concentrated, whenever the youma was struck or dodged an attack they redirected it's force to come around and hit her again. Fatigued the Senshi finally ceased the power output and the illusion disappeared.  
  
"Coward!" Archane raged at Jupiter. She was wounded, but to the Senshi's surprise, she seemed no weaker. "You hide behind them and wont even release your own pathetic attack!"  
  
"Coward? Coward!!?" Jupiter was furious. "You dare to call anyone a coward? Who are you to call anyone a coward?" Jupiter growled. "You killed an innocent child, who had done nothing to disturb the peace of the universe. She was my only friend in a thousand years," Jupiter's voice became soft and she closed her eyes as the tears ran down her cheeks, then her voice grew angry again. "A thousand years of pain and your vengeance killed her without a second thought! You are the coward." The other Senshi studied Jupiter's tears; confusion filled their minds.  
  
***  
  
"Her daughter? But Mako-chan has no daughter." Serenity said with great confusion.  
  
"That's not exactly true, Majesty, She will have a daughter in the future. There will be a Younger Jupiter." Pluto said.  
  
"How is this possible? You say Mako-chan returned with the help of a twelve-year-old girl, who died in the process. Mako-chan would've had to return without the help of her daughter for her to have been born, but Mako-chan couldn't have returned without her help so her daughter never would have been born so... I'm confusing myself." Serenity sighed and shook her head.  
  
"That is correct your Majesty." Pluto replied.  
  
"Thanks, Setsuna-chan." Serenity replied sarcastically.  
  
"That's not what I meant, Majesty." Pluto gave Serenity a funny look.  
"Oh, sorry." Serenity apologized and waited.  
  
"When I saw the phenomenon of Mako-chan's home planet, the power released was immense and the youma which she is fighting now died. I opened the time gates to return her to what was now the present, meaning Crystal Tokyo. Unfortunately, things did not turn out as well as they should have. Jupiter lived to have a daughter, but her first trip through time had been without aid, so she never experienced times of peacefulness." Pluto explained.  
  
"You mean since no one was there to guide her consciousness, she felt pain the entire time." Serenity couldn't think of the horror.  
  
"Yes, after experiencing how much she felt last night, I finally realized how awful that must have been for her. In the first future, Mako-chan committed suicide because she was still living with the memories of her alternate life and she could not cope with them. It was extremely tragic and this brought about the near end of Younger Jupiter as well. Unable to live without her mother Younger Jupiter desired to die too and so I asked her if she would save her mothers live even if it meant her own. She agreed and caused this future to happen." Pluto watched Serenity for a moment.  
  
"Then why is the youma here now?" She finally asked.  
  
"Younger Jupiter's presence created a mis-balance of power, so Mako-chan and the youma weren't fighting the entire time. The youma managed to have enough power to live and returned after a thousand years of compounding her energy the same way Makoto did thus resulting the incredible strength of both of them." Pluto said, her voice then turned sad. "There is another problem, Majesty."  
  
"What?" Serenity heard the sudden change in Pluto and it worried her.  
  
"Jupiter's daughter will not be born in this future because Mako-chan is going to die and she knows it. It won't be enough to kill the youma there is another threat to you." Pluto said seriously.  
  
"What is going to happen to Mako-chan?" Serenity asked quickly.  
  
"The threat wants the Ginzouisho, Rei-chan's dream revealed this. Whatever it is, meant to send a youma through time, using Makoto's energy, then have the youma search for when the purest energy in the universe reached its peak. By killing Mako-chan they were able to force the time gates open without me stopping it and I watched helpless as the youma entered the time stream. It was her unfortunate luck." Pluto paused and Serenity thought she saw tears come to the Senshi's eyes.   
  
"But you helped her live." Serenity said. Pluto nodded.  
  
"I'd never meant to send her through so much pain, but I didn't end her torment because of Universal reasons. I think it would've been more human of me to let her die, but I did use her to find the youma, just like the evil used the youma to find you." Serenity couldn't believe what Pluto was admitting to.  
"Pluto don't blame yourself for this." Serenity could understand why Pluto had done what she did. "That is why you sent her daughter, so you could have a chance to save her." Serenity hugged her Senshi. "You have a lot of strength to do something like this and I don't blame you for it."  
  
"Mako-chan wanted so much to live in this future, it breaks my heart to think what I've driven her to, but she knows that even if she can kill the youma using her Celesti..."Pluto stopped and looked away.  
  
"She's going to...use her... Celestial Energy." Serenity felt like crying. "That will kill her...no matter what." Serenity hung her head. "The evil will come and kill the rest of us?"  
  
"No, Majesty," Pluto replied, "It will come through time from when Mako-chan died. It'll be strong, but most likely not powerful enough to beat us all." Pluto replied.  
  
"My Mako-chan is going to die again..." Serenity said through her tears.  
  
"I'm going to battle, Majesty." This caused Serenity to look up at Pluto. "Mako-chan will hate me, but I must tell her the truth and if I can, try save her life. I owe her much for sending her through hell."   
  
"She won't hate you, Setsuna. I know my Mako-chan and she'll probably blame herself." Serenity said sadly.  
  
"Good bye, my Queen." Pluto said and left.  
  
"Why must you all say 'good bye' as if they'll never return." Serenity sat in silence her thoughts killing her. "Mako-chan, you promised me!" She said mournfully.  
  
***  
  
Laughter echoed through the morning air and the Senshi stopped their engagement with Archane. "Very well done Senshi, though I am certainly surprised to see you Jupiter, I thought you dead long ago." A tall man appeared beside Archane.  
  
"Lord?' She said with surprise. "I have failed you, Lord." She then added.  
  
"No, Archane you have succeeded far more than you'll ever know." The man said.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Mars shouted, but she already knew and it scared her.  
  
"I am Lord Tirade, I've come to kill your Queen Senshi." He grinned and the Senshi readied themselves.  
  
"You gotta lot of nerve thinking you can just push is aside and kill our Queen." Uranus challenged. She looked extremely irritated by the turn of events. Tirade threw his hands out in front of him and blasted the Senshi onto the ground. Surprisingly, to the Senshi the blast was not nearly as powerful as they had feared.   
  
"What do we do now, there's two of them?" Younger Venus asked.  
  
"Time Orb Death!" Pluto's attack smashed into the two monsters and blasted them backwards.  
  
"Pluto!" The Senshi looked up to see Pluto standing beside them. "What is it, Pluto?" Venus asked as she saw Pluto staring at Jupiter. Jupiter stared right back, her eyes emotionless almost inhuman. For the first time Pluto could see the extent of that damage she had done to the soldier of Thunder.  
  
"Forgive me Mako-chan, for sending you through hell and you must know that the girl in you dreams was... you future daughter." Pluto said grievously. Jupiter's eyes suddenly darkened and she grabbed Pluto's arm, quickly pulling Pluto in behind her. Archane's blade missed and Jupiter watched, angry, as it cut deep into the ground.  
  
"Are you alright?" Jupiter asked quickly.  
  
"Yes...yes." Pluto replied shakily.  
  
"We'll discuss this later." Jupiter said firmly. "Damn you, Archane!" Jupiter kicked the youma in the chest and sent her flying backwards.  
  
"This monster is after Queen Serenity. He used Jupiter's energy to send the youma through time as a marker for when the Ginzouisho's power was as it's strongest. He did not count on me sending Jupiter after the youma. " Pluto said with great burden. The Senshi looked at her realizing what she was saying. They looked back at Jupiter wondering what she thought of all this, but Makoto was still glaring at Archane and they understood that she didn't blame Pluto for anything. She was past the point of wanting revenge on anyone, but Archane for her pain.  
  
"You'll not disrupt this timeline. You're out of you time here and you'll have to deal with the Sailor Senshi." Venus challenged.  
  
"You're all going to die anyway. Soon my forces will spread out over this land and the lives you protect will end. You, Senshi have the honor of being the first to have your blood run over this pure ground." Tirade grinned. He took off his cape and revealed his own black armor. Archane stood beside him. He unsheathed a long black sword and Archane drew a blade she hadn't used in years. Jupiter shivered in recognition of the blade that killed her once before.   
  
My daughter? If what Pluto says is true than Archane killed my daughter. Jupiter's mind was furious.  
  
"Uranus Sword Blast!" The attack started the battle between the Senshi of Light and the Youma of the Dark.  
  
  
PART 4: To Die a Senshi  
  
The blast covered the two youma and the Senshi separated. Neptune and Uranus moved to one side. Mercury, Mars, and Venus circled around back. Saturn and Pluto went solo as Younger Venus and Jupiter paired directly in front. The youma came out of the blast fast and split up. Archane attempted to go after Jupiter with her blade, but instead encountered Saturn's Glaive.  
  
"Jupiter is under our protection." Saturn growled. "We'll not let you take her away from us again." The two weapons competed and sent sparks flying. "Why do you serve Tirade anyway, he sent you through this nightmare."  
  
"You can't protect Jupiter from me, and Tirade is my Lord so don't try to turn me against him. Younger Venus' and Jupiter's attacks combined and plowed through Archane and set Saturn free from her struggle.  
  
Uranus was sword sparring with Tirade while the other Senshi attempted to dodge his projectiles.  
  
You are very strong." Tirade said. "But you can't beat us."  
  
"We'll see about that." Uranus challenged back. "Don't underestimate us." The other Senshi finally released their own attacks and forced Tirade off.  
  
  
"Go, Saturn, help the others, we'll take care of Archane." Jupiter said. "They need you."  
  
"Are you sure you can handle it alone?" Saturn asked concerned. Younger Venus was engaged in heated combat with Archane.  
  
"I've fought her for a thousand years, only one of us can live today." Jupiter replied.  
  
"Very well" Saturn nodded.  
  
"Tell Venus nothing will happen to her daughter." With that, the Senshi headed for their different targets. Younger Venus was finding it difficult to dodge the youma's blade and energy attacks at the same time. Though she didn't show it she was scared out of her mind, but her determination was great. She finally managed to put some distance between her and the youma and could discontinued her dodging. The strength of my attack depends on my desire and will to use it. She remembered Jupiter's words to her in the training room.  
  
This particular Senshi's attacks are weak. She must be a beginner I have nothing to fear from her. Archane thought.  
  
"Beauty Senshi Light Cascade!" Younger Venus yelled. The light showered down once again covering the youma. Please, Venus give me strength. The youma for the first time felt the light run through her body and burn.  
  
Strange, she's grown stronger, but not strong enough. Archane burst out of the light shower and sped towards Younger Venus. Younger Venus was in shock at the rapid approach of the blade.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Strike!" Jupiter's attack tore through the ground and leapt up at the black blade. It caught the blade stopping it just inches from Younger Venus and freezing Archane's movements. Recovering her awareness and courage, younger Venus agilely jumped away and stood beside Jupiter. She looked over to see Jupiter concentrating hard, then looked to Archane who appeared to be concentrating as well.  
  
They're battling energies. She thought.  
  
"Please, Jupiter." Makoto said softly. The electricity crawled all over the blade and crackled for a few moments. It suddenly stopped and the blade shattered into to thousand pieces. Jupiter opened her eyes to see the blade break. "Finally." She breathed.  
  
"Damn you, Makoto!" Archane roared. Jupiter just stared at her with angry eyes.  
  
"I told you, Younger Venus is under my protection." Jupiter said coldly. I will not let her kill Minako's daughter not like she did mine. My innocent daughter and I didn't even know it. She died for me. Younger Venus watched the mix of emotions on Jupiter's face and she lightly touched her arm.  
  
"Makoto-san?" Jupiter turned and looked at her. The anger dissipated slightly. "Have your revenge, but remember your promise to the Queen." Younger Venus sad softly. Tears formed in Jupiter's eyes as she thought of Serenity.  
  
"You truly are... Minako-chan's daughter." She said.  
  
"Please allow me to fight with you, Jupiter." Pluto walked silently up to the two Senshi.  
  
"We fight to protect the Queen and that's exactly what we're going to do." Jupiter said. "I don't blame you for anything, Setsuna-chan, none of this was your fault." Pluto seemed slightly surprised, but it wasn't important now.  
  
"Black Energy!" The youma sent a semi-circle of energy towards the three Senshi and knocked them off their feet. She charged them and in two leaps, she was in range to ravage Jupiter with her claws.   
  
"Time Orb Death!" Pluto's attack struck Archane in the side of the head preventing her from attacking Jupiter. Archane whirled on Pluto and blasted her into a tree. Pluto struggled to get up, but the youma ignored her and turned back to Jupiter. Jupiter had backed away with Younger Venus at her side.  
  
"Quit hiding behind your pathetic guardians. I'll kill them just like that other girl." Archane raged frustrated her revenge was taking so long. "Sooner or later, I'll get you for the past thousand years of misery, no matter how many I have to kill first!"  
  
"Spectrum Glance!" Younger Venus tried one of her less powerful attacks, but with wider range.   
  
"Jupiter Thunder Strike!" The attacks combined and roared towards the youma. Archane appeared to give a scream of agony and vanish.  
  
"Did we get her?" Younger Venus asked. Jupiter knew for sure that their attack hadn't been strong enough to dispatch Archane. She scanned the terrain and saw a shimmer like the distortion a heat wave creates. She suddenly felt an invisible blast of energy hit her hard in the chest. It burned as she fell several feet back wards and impacted hard with the ground. Fool! That's the second time she's gotten you with that attack. Makoto thought as she struggled to her hands and knees. She found it hard to breathe and collapsed back to the ground. "She's hidden herself!" She shouted and began to cough, blood ran from the corner of her mouth. "Look for an air distortion, like a heat wave. She's out there." Jupiter coughed again.  
  
"Jupiter! Are you alright!" Younger Venus ran towards the fallen Senshi, followed by Pluto. A few feet away from Jupiter, Younger Venus stopped as if something had grabbed her by the throat. Jupiter and Pluto looked over as Archane materialized behind Younger Venus one hand around the Younger Senshi's throat the other holding her arm in back of her. Kimeko's breaths came quickly, she was frightened, and that was exactly what the youma wanted.  
  
"What now, Makoto? Are you going to let another child die for you?" Archane jeered. Jupiter got up and advanced a step, but stopped when Archane tightened her grip around Kimeko's throat.  
  
"Damn you, you killed my daughter I won't allow you to hurt this girl." Jupiter growled.  
  
"Your daughter? I wish I'd known, that way I could've made her suffer as well for what your did to me. "The youma said darkly. "I was in constant pain for the entire time. I wished it had only been a dream, but here you are, here to make I all true and now I know it was for a thousand years." Archane looked as if she might cry. "Now, in this time, my Lord and I will destroy everything important to you, Makoto, your precious Queen and Kingdom. I will finally have my revenge on you."  
  
"Your Lord put you through time, don't you know that?" Pluto shouted. "He meant to kill Jupiter to send you through time. He caused all the pain that you felt. He didn't care, all he wants is energy. If you had succeeded in killing Jupiter you would have been sent through time only to die once you reentered stable reality. Your death would've been a beacon to Tirade." Pluto stood beside Jupiter and allowed her some support.  
  
"You lie! He would never do that!" Archane yelled, but something in her voice held doubt.  
  
"I keep time. I have seen others attempt to do what your Lord did and all of their lives were forfeit. Each terrain you fought on was a planet; subconsciously you were searching for the purest energy. If you had been alone you would've remained in the dream state and eventually died having your being strewn about the time stream." Pluto said coldly. Archane wasn't sure what to do, but her hate for Jupiter was to great to give it all up now.  
  
"I'll still have my revenge on your, Makoto!" Archane unsheathed her claws.  
  
"Let her go, Archane!" Jupiter said angrily. "Let her go now!" She raged. Electricity shot up from the ground and wrapped around Archane. Younger Venus, Raise a barrier!" Jupiter yelled. Kimeko raised a barrier of light and the combination of energy exploded in Archane's face. Younger Venus hit the ground and rolled away from the explosion. When the blast cleared Archane was gone.  
"Younger Venus, are you alright?" Pluto asked quickly. Younger Venus put a hand on her throat and rubbed it.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, if not scared to death." Kimeko replied. "Is she dead yet."  
  
"No, but I think she's gone to talk with Lord Tirade." Jupiter said. She felt pain run up her side and she remembered the blast she had been hit with.  
  
"Are you alright, Makoto-san?" Younger Venus asked.  
  
"Yeah, just bruised a bit." Jupiter placed a hand over her sternum, she felt that it was more serious than bruising, but she hid it from the other two Senshi.  
  
"Thanks for saving me again." Kimeko said.  
  
"It was my fault. She was trying to get me." Jupiter replied.  
  
"It wasn't," Pluto cut in, "We're all here to help you beat her, Mako-chan." The conversation was ended by the arrival of the other Senshi. Mercury was healing a slash on Uranus's side and Saturn was healing some burns on Mars's shoulder.  
  
"Tirade is headed for the palace, we couldn't stop him." Uranus said painfully. "How are all of you? We saw an explosion."  
  
"The youma went after Jupiter by attacking Younger Venus, but we managed to put doubt in her mind about Tirade." Pluto explained. Venus moved closer to her daughter and glanced at her with concerned eyes. "I think she's probably gone after him." Pluto added.   
  
"We have to go after him, the Queen's in danger." Mercury said once she finished healing Uranus. "Do you think this will stop the youma from going after Mako-chan?"  
  
"I doubt it, in fact I think it will probably increase her rage. She'll go after Tirade, and being as powerful as she is, she might kill him, but a thousand years of hate isn't brushed aside by words, She'll be after Jupiter again for sure." Saturn said gravely.  
  
"Then we'd better go." Mars said impatiently. "What's wrong, Mako-chan?" Rei was alarmed by Makoto's sudden pallor. Mercury pulled out her computer and scanned.  
  
"I'm okay, I just got hit a little hard." Jupiter smiled.  
  
"No you're not. Your sternum has been cracked and you've got some severe burns around your throat." Mercury said and began to heal Jupiter. "Everyone go ahead, we'll catch up once she's healed. She can't fight in this condition."  
  
"Right" The others replied and they headed towards the palace, leaving Mercury and Jupiter on the hill.  
  
Mercury, it's not that important." Jupiter said impatiently.  
  
"Mako-chan! Don't do this!" Ami said loudly. "You have a promise to Queen Serenity, why do you seem so determined to break it?" She pleaded. "We want to help you, Mako-chan and no one wants to see you die. I can't imagine what it felt like to discover Pluto had caused you all that suffering or that it had been your daughter that died. I haven't lost my daughter, but there are so many people here who care about you. Please, don't let Younger Venus see you throw your life away for a thing of the past." Tears came to Mercury's eyes as she finished healing Jupiter. Makoto slumped to the ground. "Are you alright?" Mercury asked quickly.  
  
"Yes, but you're right Mercury. I tried so hard to find another way out of this, but I can't let go. How selfish of me." Makoto replied.  
  
"We'll help you, Mako-chan." Mercury said reassuringly.  
  
"I know you will." Makoto stood up and they made their way back to the palace.  
  
***  
  
Queen Serenity had been impatiently waiting on her throne when Tirade forced his way in. He promptly stated that he'd come to kill her and then Archane appeared. Serenity watched with fascination as the youma confronted the Demon Lord.  
  
"Lord Tirade!" The youma seethed. "It was you who sent me through a thousand years of hell!" Tirade turned in surprise at the youma's accusation.  
  
"You sent yourself on that journey when you failed to kill Sailor Jupiter. Take your vengeance out on her." Tirade replied calmly.  
  
"I will, but first I'll see you die. You had meant for me to die in the coldness of the Time Stream. I should thank Makoto, she kept me alive so I could take my revenge out on the both of you." Archane grinned.  
  
"You cannot beat me, Archane." Tirade said unconcerned.  
  
"I think you'll be surprised at what a thousand years of fighting has done to my power. Black Energy Blast!" From her palms a black wave of energy shot towards Tirade. Serenity felt the evil power of the attack as it passed her. Unconcerned, Tirade raised barrier, but to his surprise, it didn't stop the energy wave. His barrier cracked and the blast threw him into the wall. Archane walked up and picked up his fallen sword, charging it with negative energy. Tirade stood up and blasted her with his own attacks, but she easily deflected them. She stabbed the negatively charged sword through the center of him and burned him into nothing. The Senshi burst into the chamber just to see Tirade fall.  
  
"He's dead." Neptune breathed.  
  
"Don't think this will save you." Archane turned towards Serenity.  
  
"Where is Jupiter?" Serenity asked fearlessly.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll make sure she's here before I kill you." The youma growled. "Then I'll kill her."  
  
"Get out of here, your Majesty." The Senshi yelled and launched their attacks. The youma was determined and blasted the Senshi into the opposite wall. Only Venus and her daughter were left standing.  
  
"Don't trifle with me Senshi unless you truly wish to die. My quarrel is with Makoto, not you" Archane yelled a them.  
  
"Than leave my Queen alone! Leave them all alone!" Jupiter's voice rang across the hall.  
  
"There your are, Makoto, I thought you'd surely died on that hill." The youma sneered.  
  
"You threaten out Queen, so you must deal with us, you have taken it too far." Mercury shouted. The Senshi had regrouped and realigned their attacks.  
  
"Everyone, remember the attack in the training room. We should try and attack her like Jupiter caught the outer core." Mercury suggested.  
  
"But the person who would distract her would be in extreme danger." Mars said.  
  
"True" Saturn added.  
  
"I'll..." Jupiter was cut off.  
  
"No, I want to do it." Younger Venus said quickly. Minako looked over in surprise. "Please, Mama, I want to do this."  
  
"Alright" Venus agreed her voice burdened.  
  
"Take up positions around her then. Hide yourself, Younger Venus. When we're ready you'll distract her and we'll finish this." Uranus said in stern voice. The Senshi broke apart and encircled Archane. Jupiter ended up next to Serenity by her throne. She shot her a glance of warning, but gave her a smile as well.  
  
"Be careful" Serenity mouthed and moved back. Kimeko stood behind her mother and darted behind a column as they moved. The youma watched the Senshi warily; secretly she formed an energy blast in her hand.  
  
What are they preparing. She thought as she watched the Senshi encircle her. In a flash, Kimeko leapt from her hiding spot.  
  
The Strength of my attack comes from my desire and will to use it! She remembered as she showered her attack down on the youma.   
  
Archane couldn't see very well as the attack burned at her skin, but she saw the silhouette of the Senshi fly past her. She prepared her own attack.  
  
"Younger Venus watch out!" The older Senshi launched their attacks, but they still didn't seem to affect the enraged youma. A wave of pure, white light cut in between the youma and Younger Venus, separating them.  
  
The Queen Archane thought and launched her collected blast of energy at Serenity.   
  
"No!" Jupiter leapt in front of Serenity and was struck by the blast in mid-air. She felt the sharp blast of energy tear through her side and out her back again. Blood rose in her throat as Jupiter fell back and hit the steps in front of Serenity's throne, hard. The other Senshi's attacks stopped Archane's and Serenity pulled Jupiter in close to her.  
  
"Celestial Lightening" Jupiter whispered, but Archane heard and Serenity began to cry.  
  
"No, Makoto! Don't do this to me again!" Archane screamed at her and blasted another wave of energy at her. Serenity pulled Jupiter closer and held out the Ginzouisho to block the attack.  
  
"It's finished." Makoto said softly.   
  
  
PART 5: To Save a Senshi  
  
  
Electricity surrounded Archane. It seemed to originate from the air and collect around her. It struck her repeatedly, causing an explosion each time it hit. The Senshi watched as the great mass of power tore at the youma and then they added their own attacks to it. The attacks joined and became a swirling mass of color, and incredible amount of energy like none seen before, that ravaged Archane. After a few seconds, the youma was weak and broken and as the Celestial attack dissipated, Archane died and turned to dust.   
  
"Makoto!" Younger Venus ran to where Makoto had fallen and knelt next to her. Serenity had lain Makoto on the ground, but still had one arm under her neck to support her. Makoto covered the dark spot of blood that was rapidly spreading across her fuku. "Makoto-san, please don't die!" Kimeko pleaded. Serenity stared at her friend while she slowly opened her eyes. The other Senshi rapidly approached and knelt beside the fallen Senshi.   
  
"Is she... dead?" Makoto's breath came as ragged inhales with rapid exhaled. She was steadily growing weaker and her agony was increasing.  
"Yes, Mako-chan, she's gone, you beat her." Serenity replied trying to hold her voice firm.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ami-chan... Hotaru-chan...Everyone" Ami looked up from Makoto's wound. "I really wanted to stay here in the future with all of you. I didn't mean to...break my promise to Small Lady. Or to you my dear Queen." Makoto felt warm in Serenity's arms, but still a cry of pain escaped her lips. "I tried to give up my loneliness,... thank you for helping me."  
  
"Don't talk, Mako-chan." Uranus said desperately.  
  
"Pluto, you know why this happened...You felt my pain and I thank you for that." Makoto's voice was becoming weaker.   
  
"Forgive me, Mako-chan." Pluto said desperately.  
  
"It wasn't your fault." Makoto replied with a weaken smile.  
  
"Damn it!" Mercury closed her eyes and her tears flowed down her face. "I can't heal her." She said in a pitiful tone.  
  
"You're dying Makoto-san, you promised!" Younger Venus shouted half angry half heart broken. "You're far to good a person to die."  
  
"You should be proud...of what you've done...today." Makoto' eyes closed.  
"I couldn't save you." Kimeko cried.  
  
"Promise me, all of you...that you'll find happiness." Her voice faded and she opened her eyes a small amount. "You were the best friends I ever had..." Makoto's joyful green eyes sparkled for one last time and closed for good. Serenity felt Makoto go limp against her arm and she pulled her dead friend close to her chest, crying into her brown hair. The others saw and knew. Mercury buried her face in her hands and began to sob. Neptune moved closer to Uranus and the boyish Senshi hid her tears in her love's shoulder.  
  
"Makoto-san! Makoto-san!" Venus pulled her daughter away from the tragic scene and cradled her in her arms. The two Venus's cried and Kimeko looked from underneath her mother's embrace back to Makoto. "I couldn't save you." Saturn went to her adopted parents and hugged Haruka-papa around the middle. Serenity felt Rei put her arms around her shoulders and she raised her head to look into Rei's tear filled eyes.  
  
"I only just got her back, Rei-chan, after a thousand years and she's already died for me again!" The Senshi mourned for the one they had lost, even Pluto felt the tears running down her face. She had failed.  
  
***  
  
A voice echoed softly through Jupiter's, no, Makoto's mind. She searched for its origin, but it evaded her vision. She soon realized she couldn't see, couldn't feel, nothing was her own. Who was I? She thought. It feels so warm here, I hope I never have to leave. The voice echoed again. Who is calling me? No! Go away, leave me be, I don't want to be with anyone, it only brings pain...and sadness. She tried to ignore it, but the voice drifted closer and finally stood in front of her. Who is calling me? She asked again. Makoto finally couldn't ignore the voice any longer and listened to what it was saying, formulating the faint words in her mind.  
  
"O...ka...s.an." It stopped echoing and played softly in front of her. Makoto couldn't recognize it and listened harder. "Oka...san. Oka-san!" The voice suddenly came clear and Makoto heard it in her mind pure and innocent. "Oka-san? Where are you Oka-san?" The voice was so close, but still Makoto couldn't find its origin.  
  
"Who is calling me 'mother'? Makoto's voice made no physical sound. "I don't remember, I don't want to remember. Let me rest here."  
  
"Mama, I've found you at last." The voice said. "Open your eyes, Mama." It said softly. At the sound of the words, Makoto suddenly felt her physical body return and slowly opened her eyes. Before her stood a young girl dressed in a tattered green fuku. The girl had a pale reddish, brown hair and stormy green eyes. She seemed to shimmer as Makoto gazed at her. Makoto looked around and found herself on a familiar world. The sky was a greyish, clear blue. The normal angry orange clouds that had been there every other time were far and in between at the peaceful moment. Makoto knew she recognized this serene place, but no memories were coming to her. All she felt was the warmth and the inner peace for once.  
  
"Who am I?" She asked the girl. "What's happened to me?"  
  
"You died, Mama and now you're here with me." The young girl sat down close to Makoto leaning against her. "But you can't stay here."  
  
"Why not?" Makoto said carelessly. "Everything here is so perfect and peaceful."  
  
"Don't you hear them, Mama?" She asked softly.  
  
"Who?" Makoto turned her attention to the girl finally.  
  
"Those who care about you the most. Listen closely, you can hear them crying for you." She said. The two went silent and emptiness set in. Makoto struggled to hear and ever so faintly did the voices drift to her, sorrowful voices.  
  
"Why is their sadness in this place? What are they saying?" Makoto asked.  
  
"They mourn because you left them. They cry for you to keep a promise, so that they too may keep their promises." The young girl explained.  
  
"Promises? Tell me who they are?" Makoto asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mama, I can't for I too must keep a promise." The girl started to fade.  
  
"Are you leaving me?" Makoto asked.  
  
"We both cannot stay here." The girl became fainter.  
  
"You keep calling me, Mother? I don't like being here alone, daughter." A cold breeze swept past. "Always alone." The breeze brought the painful voices closer. "Daughter?" Something clicked in Makoto's mind. "U...sa...gi...chan."  
  
"Can you here them now?" The girl had become only a voice again.  
  
"I can! Usagi-chan, Minako-chan, Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Haruka-san, Hotaru-san, Michiru-san, and Kimeko-chan!" Memories flashed through Makoto's mind and she remembered more. "The best friends I ever had." She remembered how much it hurt. "Pluto? Setsuna-san do you blame yourself? Everyone! I hear all of you!" She searched harder for lost memories. "I don't want to forget them all now! Not after everything we've been through. I can't forget them!" Makoto stood up as if it would help her find the missing parts. "I can't rest here, I won't break my promise to Queen Serenity or the other Senshi."  
  
"So you must make the choice now, this is a paradise, but you will be alone, they are your friends." The voice said.  
  
"I died in front of them after promising to stay forever. There is not choice. I want to be with them!" Her daughter reappeared and Makoto felt all the pain return.  
  
"Now you'll live and truly go home, Mama." Her daughter said.  
  
"My daughter, what of you?" Makoto collapsed to her knees, but looked up to see her daughter's fuku repair itself and the young Senshi seemed to glow.  
  
"My task is finally done." She whispered and knelt down to hug her mother. "Don't you ever leave me again, Mama." She stood up again. "Pluto!" She yelled. "Setsuna-san! Its finished. Take her back!"  
  
***  
  
Pluto found herself unable to leave Jupiter's side. She had hoped so much that she would be able to save Makoto's life, but despite her attempt, Makoto was still the only one who could kill the youma, only at the cost of her own life. Pluto's tears fell onto the dead Senshi and she felt sick. What now? I don't know what to do. Setsuna wanted so much to leave and disappear back into the emotionless safety of the Time Stream, but she couldn't. As one of Makoto's friends and being the cause of her death, Pluto forced herself to stay by her side. She felt like she would die as she took on the burden of all the other Senshi's tears. Her eyes suddenly went wide. Who was that? She thought.  
Pluto...Setsuna! She heard the voice echo in her mind.  
  
"Sakura!" The other Senshi turned away from Jupiter and looked at Pluto with confusion.  
  
Setsuna, its finished! Take her back. The voice called in her mind.  
It's not possible. Pluto thought.  
  
It is! Send her back!!! The voice cried desperately. She will die here! The Senshi and Serenity watched as Pluto held her time staff high in the air. The Garnet orb glowed brightly.  
  
"What are you doing, Pluto!" Saturn stood up and tried to approach her.  
  
"Sakura, I hope you are right." Pluto said and she opened the time gates.  
  
"Pluto!" Someone shouted as the room was bathed in warm bright light. Serenity was blinded, but she could feel Makoto's body disappear just as the Time Stream swept over her.  
  
***  
  
"Jupiter Star Power Make-up!" Makoto finally managed her transformation.  
  
"I won't let you!" The youma plunged the blade towards Makoto's heart, but something stopped it just inches from her chest. The bright light of Makoto's transformation dissipated and the change never finished. Something pulled the youma away from Makoto. "What the...?" The youma growled. Makoto looked up and saw the youma facing a woman that she was sure she knew. The tall female warrior look injured through the side, but her facial features showed no sign of discomfort. Instead, her mouth was set in a half grin. The woman grabbed the youma and Makoto had to shield her eyes as the bright lightening electrocuted the monster into nothing.   
  
"I saved you from a far greater pain, Archane." The woman mumbled to herself. Makoto and the strange woman stared at each other, although her vision was blurring, Makoto saw the woman's injuries disappearing.   
  
"Thank you, Mako-chan." Makoto didn't realize what she was saying as she slid down the wall from her fatigue. The woman smiled at her. Sailor Moon suddenly burst in the room, but stopped, shocked as the woman turned and disappeared.   
  
"Mako-chan, are you alright?" Sailor Moon ran to where Makoto was sitting and helped her onto the couch.  
  
"Yeah, thanks to her...I forgot her name." Makoto mumbled lowly. "I know I just knew it." Makoto cleared her mind and sat back. "I hope she's alright, she looked hurt." Sailor Moon looked at Makoto in surprise.  
  
"What is it?" Makoto asked as she saw the stare.  
  
"I could've sworn that she looked exactly like you, a couple years older maybe, but definitely you." Sailor Moon said seriously. "Ha! What am I talking about? I guess it couldn't have been you!" However, Usagi wasn't satisfied and neither was Makoto. "Are you okay, Mako-chan?" Sailor Moon asked again with great concern. "I was so afraid for you."  
  
"I should be okay." Makoto laid a hand on her bleeding shoulder.  
Sailor Moon was tying a bandage around Makoto's shoulder when the other Senshi came back from fighting the youma on the street.  
  
"Hey, Usagi-chan! Where did you skip off to? We could've used your help you know." Rei said irritated. This drew them into a big argument so no one noticed Pluto hiding in the shadows.   
  
Keep safe, Mako-chan, you have a long life ahead of you. She thought and disappeared back into the Time Stream.  
  
***  
  
"Majesty?" Serenity looked up from her throne, she couldn't seem to remember what she'd been thinking about. She looked down at her ancient friend that stood before her. "What is wrong, your Majesty?" The woman quickly approached her green eyes full of concern. Serenity touched her cheek and felt the tears running down them.  
  
"I don't know." Serenity approached as well and wrapped her arms around the brown haired woman. "I feel like I just got you back, like I lost you in a dream." Serenity couldn't explain the sudden feeling of loss she felt for Jupiter. She didn't understand them herself, but she found it relieved the feeling to pull Makoto close to her.  
  
"I'm here, my Queen. Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." Makoto was struggling with the reasons behind Serenity's sudden burst of emotion.  
  
She must be really worried about her daughter going to the past, but why would she fear me leaving? Makoto thought.  
  
"Of course not, Mako-chan." Serenity let go of her friend and wiped the tears from her face.  
  
"If you wish I can return later." Makoto offered.  
  
"No! No, I don't want you to go." Serenity smiled. I feel like you've just return to me even though you've been with me for the past thousand years. Pluto was observing from the shadows, only she knew what once had happened. There was a sudden commotion and two young girls burst into the chamber.  
  
"Kimeko! Sakura!" Jupiter said sternly to the two Younger Senshi. They snapped to attention. "What are you doing?" When they didn't reply a smile spread across Makoto's face. She tried to hide it with a false irritated look. "Alright what did you do to Uranus this time?" She asked and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Sakura and Kimeko looked at each other and tried to contain their laughter.  
  
"Where are they!!!!!!" Uranus roared from somewhere in the hall. They ran forward and hid behind Makoto, laughing. Makoto tried to turn around and face them, but they continued to hide. Serenity laughed as Uranus entered drenched with what she hoped was only water. "Begging her Majesty's pardon, but I'm going to kill those two." Uranus said.  
  
"Mama!" Sakura laughed and continued to hide behind the older Senshi.  
"Oh no, you're not hiding behind me. I'm not going to bear Uranus's wrath." Jupiter said quickly. Serenity was laughing uncontrollably now at the scene.  
  
"Venus and Jupiter are both going to be short a daughter in a minute." Uranus said.  
  
"You two better run." Makoto said and the two darted from behind her and down the hall, Uranus close behind.  
  
Everything is as it should be for you, Mako-chan. Pluto thought. I'll still live with the burden though. Never again shall I do something like this. Serenity-sama seemed to still retain some of the memories, but I think she would want to know at least a bit. What happened shouldn't be completely forgotten anyway. Pluto stepped back into the Time Stream and all was finished.  
  
  
The End: The Alternate Life  
  
  
What decision did you make Mako-chan?. . .  
  
  
What makes you so different from me and the other Senshi is that you are still alone. . .  
Sailor Saturn  
  
  
Well now that you suffered through that insufferably long fanfic, you get to hear my beautiful typos again. Wasn't that a heartfelt fanfic? Or was that a headache felt fanfic? Anyway, I'd like to know, so send me a buzz and even if you have ideas for improvement or future fics feel free to write me. Thought I probably wont do to much to change this fic since it's my masterpiece as of right now. Anyway, send me a line at sakura_seizon@hotmail.com or write a review. Whatever you feel like! Remember fanfics are cool and really fun to write so be nice and why don't you try it sometime? ^_^   
  



End file.
